To Save the one you Love
by TrueGamer
Summary: Sheloyd. Sheena goes missing after firing the Mana Cannon. Can Lloyd find and save her?
1. Chapter 1

And here I am, back with another story, not the one I was planning to start but I thought I might as well get this one over and done with. This does mean that those who gave me suggested names I need to apologise, as I'm still not using them. No offence, but there's no need for other characters. Anyway here we go.

-----------

The group stood there, staring at the horrific sight that lay before them. After believing for weeks that breaking the mana links would save the worlds, they were extremely surprised by the arrival of the large tree. Only Kratos didn't seem surprised, he was still horrified beyond believe.

This tree was nothing like the one in legend. The Giant Kharlan Tree was supposed to be breathtakingly beautiful, and so grand. This one was breathtaking of course, but in a cold terrifying way. There were no leaves on any of the branches, which were really jagged. They seemed to be waving in a menacing way, as if each were a live snake. There seemed to be no vital stem where these branches came from, but the whole thing seemed to be made entirely giant, deadly thorns. Its roots seem to be reaching as far as the eye could see, and, at the gradual appearance of thick, black smoke, they had attacked a village.

"What is that!" exclaimed Lloyd, eyes widen with fear.

"I was afraid this might happen." Growled Kratos fearsomely.

"What you mean you KNEW this would happen?" yelled Yuan.

"As I tried to tell you back in the tower," began Kratos, "the Derris Kharlan computer predicted that the removal of all four links would lead to a catastrophic result."

"Are you saying." Gasped Raine in alarm, "that, that...THING was trapped within the mana links."

At this, the look of horror on Sheena's face seemed to double that of anyone else's as she cried, "But that would mean that it's all my fault that thing broke free!"

"Calm down, Sheena." Answered Kratos, who still seemed somewhat relaxed about the situation, "The only things that was concealed within the links, were the Great seed and Martel."

Everyone gasped, as they looked again towards the tree. Sure enough, in the centre of the many thorns, was a relatively small cocoon, and inside, was a female body. Before anyone could make any announcement of this unexpected fact, Yuan had shouted.

"But Kratos, the links were suppressing the growth of the seed so Martel's soul can survive. Their removal should've allowed the seed to grow."

"Yes, but I believe you ordered all available ranches, and, I assume, the Renegade Base, to fire mana towards the seed."

"Of course," Yuan replied, obviously, "we needed the seed to grow as fast as possible so it could supply mana for both worlds."

Kratos took a deep breath before answering again, "And that, I'm afraid is were you messed up. By adding so much mana in such little time, it caused the seed to grow out of control."

"So what you're saying," said Genis, "is we're up against a huge tree made entirely of mana?" Kratos simply nodded.

"That's crazy!" yelled Zelos in alarm, "How are we supposed to beat something like that?"

"The first thing you must do Yuan," Kratos continued, completely ignoring the other two, "is stop the flow of mana to the tree. That will at least stop the it getting bigger."

"But STILL!" yelled Zelos, who obviously didn't like being ignored, "How the hell are we supposed to beat that thing!"

"Wait," said Lloyd, "that tree's full of Sylverant's mana, right?" Both Yuan and Kratos nodded. "Well, couldn't we cancel it out by blasting it with Tethe'Alla's mana, you know like the two ends of a magnet?"

Everyone was completely surprised by this, did Lloyd just have a good idea? "That's not exactly how it works," said Raine still dumbfounded by Lloyd's proposal, "but it's a good idea."

"Yeah, especially coming from Lloyd!" laughed Genis.

"Hey, shut it, Genis!" shouted Lloyd.

"But how are we going to get Tethe'Alla's mana here." Asked Regal curiously.

"Yes, and how are we going to fire it at the tree?" added Presea.

"Sheena?" Asked Lloyd, "You up for a challenge?" He was showing her his regular, encouraging smile, the one she loved so much.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly, "But how...?" and then it dawned on her. She would have to summon Tethe'Alla's spirits, and use there mana to fire, "The Mana Cannon?"

"Yep!" said Lloyd still smiling.

"Of course!" exclaimed Yuan, "That should work." He pulled out a small communicator, and said clearly, "All posts, cease supplying mana towards the Great Seed." Several voices were heard replying, "Affirmative" or "Confirmed." But Yuan started to shout again, "Damn, there's no reply! They must have been eliminated." He turned towards the group, "My team at the Iselea Ranch have been found. The ranch is still supplying mana."

"With mana constantly being added, there's less chance for this plan to succeed." Stated Kratos, still keeping annoyingly calm.

"You'll have to go there and take Forcystus out, he's too strong for my renegades." Said Yuan, talking to the group again.

"But, we can't take out Forcystus and fire the Mana Cannon at the same time!" inputted Colette worriedly.

"There shouldn't be any more Desians left near the Mana Cannon, should there?" asked Sheena.

"No, there shouldn't be." Answered Yuan, "But why..." but before he could finish, Sheena was talking again.

"You guys go on and stop that ranch, I'll stay at the Mana Cannon and wait for your signal."

"NO!" exclaimed Lloyd, "You can't go on your own, it's too dangerous."

"We've already said there's no more Desians there so I should be fine."

"We're not completely sure, there could be dozens there."

"I'm sure Yuan doesn't trust me going on my own," Yuan grunted, obviously annoyed by this remark, "so he'll send Renegades with me anyway. Besides, you should get revenge for your village. You need to take him out, I know you want to."

Lloyd knew this was true, both he and Sheena had talked to each other about their pasts during the long nights of their journey. "Ok, fine." Said Lloyd reluctantly.

0000000

"All right! It worked!" Yelled Lloyd excitedly. They had just witnessed the giant, grotesque tree being blown to bits.

"The plan worked," said the voice coming from the small communicator in Lloyd's pocket, "The tree is gone and the seed remains, although it still contains Martel, which is good news for you, Kratos."

Before he could respond to this, a strained voice hollered, from behind them, "I will not...be defeated...by you inferior beings!" and Forcystus, whom they believed defeated, fired a beam of mana towards Lloyd.

"No!" yelled Colette, as she ran in front of the attack, and was knocked to the ground.

"Colette!" yelled Lloyd, "You bastard!" and he charged at Forcystus, thrusting one of his swords through his chest. The look on his face was a mixture of pain, fury, and horror, as he fell to the floor...dead.

Meanwhile, Genis and Zelos had rushed down to Colette and were lifting her up, when Zelos suddenly shouted, "What the hell? Colette!" For Colette's sleeve had been torn by the blast, revealing her arm to be covered in, what seemed like emerald scales.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Genis anxiously.

Raine, however, seemed worried herself, which obviously meant something bad, "I honestly don't know, but we should take her back to Iselea so she can rest."

"But sis, me and Lloyd were banished, remember."

"Iselea's her home, and besides it's the closest."

"The Professor's right Genis," stated Lloyd, "she deserves to be home right now." Genis nodded. Lloyd lifted the communicator, which Yuan gave them and said, clearly, "Yuan, can you...?"

"Don't worry, I'll contact Sheena to let you know to meet you there." Answered Yuan, before Lloyd even got chance to ask."

"Thanks, Yuan."

"Well then, lets get going!" said Zelos, lifting the unconscious Colette onto his back."

0000000

"Ugh, man," grunted Lloyd, as yet another group of angry villagers had insulted them, "this is hard work!" Both he and Genis knew that people would not be overly pleased to see them, and that returning would be hard for the pair, but neither expected it to be like this.

They were expecting people to yell, insult and threaten them to get out of town, but what surprised them the most, is that they were treating Colette exactly the same, if not worse, and she hadn't awoken yet, but was simply asleep at her house.

"Why is everyone having a go at her though?" asked Genis agitated, "She didn't cause the Desians to attack Iselea."

"It is because she is alive." Answered Raine bluntly, "The Tower of Salvation is gone, meaning she has failed. All other Chosen have paid with their lives, whilst the only deaths were the innocent people that monstrosity attacked."

"Well that's not really her fault. If anyone's fault it was Sheena's."

A nerve in Lloyd's head pulsed at this statement. "Shut up, Genis! How could you say that?"

"She was the one who formed the pacts with all the summon spirits, not Colette."

"In case you didn't notice, Genis!" yelled Lloyd, anger growing within him, "She didn't want to form any pacts at all! She was too scared that what happened to her village years ago happened to us...her friends!" he put a lot of emphasis on these last two words. "The only reason she did was to help her friends when they needed it. In case you've forgotten, she formed a pact with Volt, the spirit and thing she feared most, so we could save Colette. So don't you dare blame Sheena for what happened."

"So you'd rather Colette take the blame?" shouted Genis. Everyone was silent, sure they heard the two argue almost constantly, but it was more jokingly. Now, they were eyeing daggers at each other.

"I didn't say that Genis, you're the one pointing the finger at Sheena, but we're the ones who came up with the idea of forming the pacts to cut the links not her."

As Genis was about to shout back, Raine butted in, "ENOUGH! Both of you! You're acting childish. Genis, would Colette want you to let everyone in Sylverant believe that it's Sheena's fault the tower's gone?"

"No." He muttered quietly.

"Lloyd, you need to calm down too, how'd Sheena feel if you fell out with your best friend because of you defending her?"

Lloyd grunted, "Sorry, Genis. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Me too, I forgot that we did kinda force her to make the pacts." Genis replied, "Besides, I guess she is the one who got rid of the tree anyway."

Lloyd chuckled in agreement. Though he had forgiven Genis, he could tell there was a little bit inside him still trying to attack him for his accusation. "Hey, guys. I'm just gonna go get my head cleared." And he left for the village entrance, where he had deciding to wait for Sheena.

After about ten minutes, he was, unsurprisingly, starting to get bored, yet he wasn't keen on having people insult him for a while. However, from where he was standing, he could see a small group of people, who also noticed him, and they decided to head towards him. Instead of threats, insults, and goodness knows what else, they greeted him as if it were back before the regeneration journey.

Surprised by this welcoming greeting and filled with curiosity, he decided to go further into the village, to see what had caused such a dramatic change in the village's beliefs.

After walking about five minutes, he was certain that it wasn't just that group that had forgiven him. Everyone he met had greeted him happily, some of them even apologised for their insults and threats from earlier.

When he reached the remains of Raine and Genis' house, he saw Raine, who appeared to have a few tears in her eyes. "Professor?" he asked hesitantly, "Are you...?"

But before he could finish the question, she said, "I'm just...so happy. Me and Genis, we've finally been accepted." But at the look of his confusion, she continued, "Oh, I forgot you weren't their..." and she explained how after he left, they met the mayor, who insulted them beyond belief, in front of the whole village, and how Chocolat yelled back at him, and said how everyone was doing nothing whilst letting Colette face perils beyond imagination. It turned out this opened the villagers eyes and they started forgiving the group, and yelling at the mayor.

"Hey Raine, SIS!" yelled a voice from behind. They turned to see Genis, Zelos, Regal and Presea walking towards them.

"Hey Genis." Answered Lloyd.

"Oh, hey Lloyd. Didn't expect to see you back so soon." Then, looking around, he added, "Uh, where's Sheena?"

"She hasn't shown up yet." He replied sounding a little worried.

"I wouldn't worry Lloyd." Put in Regal, who obviously noticed this, "From what I could tell in battles, summoning one spirit used a lot of mana, using four at once must have drained her somewhat. She might be taking her time due to this."

"Yeh, your probably right."

0000000

"So, you're really leaving?" asked Lloyd. He and Kratos were standing outside of Dirk's house. After meeting up with him and Colette, they had decided to go and talk to Dirk about Colette's condition, though it was with a very reluctant Lloyd, who seemed to ask everyone in Iselea to tell Sheena where they would be, before agreeing to come. "You're going back to Cruxis?"

"I must, Lord Yggdrasil will be waiting for me." Kratos answered.

"I don't get it! Why are you helping us if you're with Cruxis?"

"Maybe one day you'll learn, but for now, I cannot tell you." And without saying another word, he walked into the forest, and out of sight.

Instead of returning indoors, Lloyd decided to wait for Sheena. He waited for a couple hours, until it started to get dark. He decided that Sheena must have been too tired to travel through the forest, and simply stayed in Iselea over the night. This was a shame, as he was really hoping to talk to her this evening, to congratulate her on her great job, but mainly about Kratos. He didn't want to talk to anyone else about it, because he felt that he could confide with Sheena, anything on his mind. Besides, he enjoyed the talks he and Sheena had had alone.

------------

And there you go. Much longer than I thought it would be for a first chapter, but I wanted to end it there. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update when I can. Please review, good or bad, I don't mind, just as long as I get them. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back. Thanks for all your reviews. And...um...Here's the next chapter!

------------------------

Lloyd woke up with a start. He had a troubled sleep. Kratos kept flickering in and out of his dreams, sometimes giving them help and directions, but others he had come to attack them, and seize Colette. However, the dream that caused him to awaken so abruptly, was not with Kratos attempting to kidnap her...but trying to kill Sheena. He had seen her lifeless eyes stare in fear, as Kratos' blade pierced through her stomach.

He swung his legs out of his bed, and placed his hands on his forehead, feeling the cold sweat dripping down his face. Though he knew it was only a dream, it felt so real, and it scared him beyond anything they had yet to encounter.

Upon realising he was not able to return to sleep, he walk to the balcony, and stared out towards the beautiful landscape before him. The sun was still low in the sky; it must be early morning. After a couple minutes he got dressed, and headed downstairs, towards the kitchen.

"Mornin', lad." Said Dirk, as he entered the kitchen, "Yer' up early. What's eatin' ya?"

"Hey, dad." He replied, "Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about."

"Well I'll 'av yer' breakfast ready in a few minutes, if yer' willin' to wait."

"Thanks, dad." And sure enough, a few minutes later, Dirk had put a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages, and bread, but Lloyd was barely through his bread, when he was unable to eat anymore.

"Ye sure yer' alrigh'?" asked Dirk, as Lloyd pushed his hardly touched plate of food away from him, "I 'avn' seen ye eat tha' little since..." he trailed off, as if trying to remember a time when Lloyd _had _eaten so little.

"I'm fine, dad." He answered defiantly. "Hey, I'm off to meet Sheena, can you tell the others for me?" and without even waiting for a reply, he rose from the table, and walked out the door. After seeing him, Noishe quickly galloped towards him, "Stay here Noishe." He said, without even patting him on the head.

'It was just a dream.' He thought to himself, 'Just a dream.' But no matter how many times he told himself this, he knew he had to see it for himself, he had to see Sheena, just to prove it.

After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, he finally made it out of the forest and entered Iselia. "Hey," he started, as he got within earshot of the two guards, thankfully the same two as the other day, "Can you guys tell me where my friend Sheena is?"

They looked at each other awkwardly before saying, "Um...I'm sorry, Lloyd, but your friend hasn't turned up."

"What! Are...are...are you sure?"

"We're sure!" said the other guard irritably, "We were on the night shift, and no-one came at all."

Without giving thanks he had rushed away from the village and pulled out his rehaird. He zoomed off towards the nearest House of Salvation. 'No problem.' He thought desperately, 'She was just too tired and rested in there for the night.'

Ten minutes later, he landed, and burst through the doors. The Priest looked shocked at this sudden and fairly loud entrance. After hearing what he had to say, he replied simply, "I'm sorry, my boy, but no-one has checked in or out recently. May Martel..." but before he could finish, Lloyd was out of the building, and back in the air, heading towards Triet. 'It's not that far out the way.' He thought desperately.

As soon as he reached Triet, however, he knew she couldn't be there. A huge sign was placed on the door of the inn.

"Our apologies to all weary travellers, but due 

To severe illness, the inn will be closed for an

Undetermined time."

There was a date a few days prior, and despite many strange and disapproving looks from many of the towns' people, he cursed loudly and took off again, without waiting to exit the town. There was nothing else to do, he had to go back to the Remote Island Ranch.

After what seemed like hours of flying, he landed outside the entrance, and what he saw made his heart drop, lower then the depths of hell. The door had been blast open. He was still staring at this, unnerving sight for barely a second, before he drew his swords and charged in.

It didn't take him long to see that the door was not blast open by accident, what seemed like hundreds of renegades bodies were scattered throughout the Ranch. Cut could be seen all over their bodies, and blood was staining the walls.

Still horrified by this sight, he jumped in shock, and alarm as a hand grasped his ankle. He looked down to see a highly cut and beaten Renegade. "Yggdrasil." He gasped with what seemed like excruciating effort.

Lloyd bent down, and grabbed him by the shirt with both hands," Where is Sheena?" But it seemed too late, he soldier had said his dieing word. "WHERE IS SHE!" he shouted, as he shaked him back and forward, though he knew it was no use.

Dropping him suddenly, he ran as fast as he could, through all areas of the Ranch, trying to find any trace of Sheena. At last, when he reached the highest place in the Ranch, he saw too objects on the floor; the bow Sheena uses to keep her hair in a ponytail, and her cards.

Picking these up as if they were the most cherished things in his life, he whispered, "Sheena, no." Desperately, he looked around; there was no Sheena's body, and he did not see it anywhere else, does that mean she's still alive, his spirit lifted slightly at the thought. Then, anger boiled up inside of him. "Yggdrasil!" he growled, and he charged as fast as he could, back through the Ranch, onto his rehaird, and zoomed back to his father's house.

0000000

Raine had just entered the kitchen of Dirk's house, "Morning, Dirk." She greeted as she saw the little dwarf.

"Mornin', Raine." He replied.

"I don't suppose you know where Lloyd is? I noticed he wasn't in his bed."

"'E go' up early so he could go meet tha' lass of his. 'Twas a couple hours 'e left. Thought 'e be back by now." He seem to hesitate before asking, "I don' suppose you know if he's bin alrigh' lately? Only, 'e didn' seem to be 'is usual self this mornin', barely ate anythin'."

Raine thought for a moment, pondering this. "Well, he seems to be getting very close to Sheena lately. He actually yelled at Genis yesterday for..." She cut off as she heard something. "Why was it necessary for Lloyd to use his rehaird? Honestly it's only a few minutes walk."

"Well 'e didn't use it to get there. I saw 'im walk off." The sound of the rehaird seemed to halt, and then the door was smashed open.

"Dad, Professor!" he yelled as he entered the room, "I need you guys' help! Sheena's gone! Cruxis have her!"

"Calm down, Lloyd." Soothed Raine, "Now tell me, what happened?" And so Lloyd hurriedly began to explain how he went to Iselia, and all the possible places she could've stayed at. How he got to the Ranch with the door blast open, with the dead Renegades, and how one told him it was Yggdrasil.

"So you see?" Lloyd asked desperately, "Cruxis have Sheena! She needs our help!"

But if he was hoping Raine would quickly jump into battle, and wake everyone up telling them to be ready to charge Cruxis, he was terribly disappointed. "Lloyd, you do realise, that Sheena is most likely dead?"

"WHAT!"

"Lloyd, think. Why would Cruxis kidnap her in the first place?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed as if this shouldn't be a question to ask, "They want to use her summoning abilities to harm people?"

"That would be pointless, as all her pacts would be broken the moment she tried to do something like that." She stared at the gaping Lloyd for a moment, before saying, "If there was any reason for Cruxis to do such a ludicrous thing, it would probably to try and trap Colette."

"So we should go save her, so they don't get a chance to do that!"

"Even IF, she is still alive, I do not believe going to rescue her is the best option. I think we should just leave her, Colette is sick right now, and we have to go to Tethe'Alla to find a cure."

"WHAT! We've got to save her!"

"Lloyd listen," Raine seemed to be getting irritated now, "we don't need her now, sure the loss of her summoning abilities is annoying, but we no longer need them to complete our quest, we've severed the links now."

"I don't believe this!" shouted Lloyd, "You're making it sound like we were using her as a tool!"

"Lloyd listen..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN! The night before we set out to make the pact with Luna and Aska, I was talking to her!"

"_Hey," said Lloyd, a he sat down next to Sheena, in front of the camp fire._

"_Oh, hey Lloyd!" she replied trying to hide her tears, "Sh-Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

"_I was about to ask you the same thing. You need the rest most of all." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"_

_Sheena wiped her eyes before answering, "It's nothing. I've just been thinking."_

"_What about?"_

_She paused for a brief second, "Lloyd? Am I...Am I just a tool to you?"_

"_What?" Lloyd was really taken aback by this._

"_It's just, ever since I was little, I've felt that I was just a tool for people to use. Mizuho used my abilities to try and form a pact with Volt. After I failed, I was sent to Meltokio to prove that Mizuho was still faithful to them. When I was first sent over to Sylverant, they didn't care what happened to me, as long as I killed the Chosen. But ever since I met up with you and became friends, that feeling was gone, I had people who cared about me." She saddened a bit before continuing, "But now, that we've been forming pacts with all the summon spirits, that feelings come back, and that after I make this final pact maybe I won't be needed anymore and be shunned again." More tears started to form in her eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them away._

_Lloyd had placed his other hand on her other shoulder, making sure Sheena was looking directly into his eyes. "Sheena, listen. You're a great friend, a really great friend. The fact that you have summoning abilities makes no difference to me, and it shouldn't matter to anyone else either."_

_Sheena wiped her tears away after this, "Thanks, Lloyd. I mean it, thanks. That's what I needed to hear right now." And she gave Lloyd a hug in gratitude. She didn't let go after Lloyd said "Don't worry." But seemed to fall asleep in his arms. _

_Carefully, so not to disturb the sleeping beauty, he picked her up and carried her to her tent. "No matter what anyone else says." He whispered, "You'll always be important to me."_

"That night I convinced her we saw her as a friend! Don't tell me it was in vain!"

"Lloyd, DON'T let your feelings for Sheena cloud your judgement! We still don't stand a chance against all of Cruxis! We only just defeated Forcystus, and he was just a Grand Cardinal! We still have four seraphim to defeat! We'll be slaughtered if we charge in!"

"Three seraphim; Yuan's on our side."

"Just because he's against Cruxis doesn't make us allies. Besides, Colette needs help too, and we can help her."

"So you're saying we can sacrifice Sheena so Colette's safe. Do you even know why we're at this point of our journey? We didn't let Colette sacrifice herself to fulfil the world regeneration, so we could find a way so no-one gets sacrificed to save both worlds. That includes Sheena!" Raine did not answer this, but glared at Lloyd. Realising that she was not going to give in, he yelled. "FINE. If you won't help me, I'll go after her myself!" and he stormed out of the house, and returned to the air.

"That boy needs to get his priorities sorted!" snarled Raine.

"No." Said a voice from the stairs, she turned to see Regal on the staircase. "He's just in love."

0000000

Kratos was walking the streets of Welgaia, towards the main computer systems.

"Ah, Kratos." Said a voice, Yggdrasil was there, apparently waiting for him, "I was looking for you."

"Lord Mithos." He replied. No matter how many millennia had past, he still was not used to calling his old companion 'Lord'.

"I have something that you might want to see." And he walked off, obviously wanting him to follow. To Kratos' surprise, they were headed for the dungeons. "Allow me to present," he said, holding up an arm, pointing to a specific cell, "the person your son loves most."

Kratos gasped. He looked towards the cell Yggdrasil had pointed. Inside, lay an unconscious, purple clad ninja; Sheena.

------------------------------------

There you go chapter 2. I'm getting proud, these two are my longest chapters in any of my stories. Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back. First of all I'd like to apologise for my poor spelling; English has never been my strong point. Second...um...there's actually nothing left to say. Thanks for your reviews, and enjoy chapter 3.

---------------------------------

"My Lord," gasped Kratos, "I don't understand. After what happened with Martel, I'd never dreamt that you would stoop so low as to..."

"Oh, do not fear Kratos." Answered Yggdrasil, calmly. "I am not going to harm the girl." He started to walk away from the cell, gesturing Kratos to follow, "And please do not remind me of those god damn murderers! I am merle using her as bait to lure a much greater prise." At Kratos' continued look of puzzlement, "I am talking about a young swordsman, who would do anything to save the one he loves. Lloyd."

This seemed to shock Kratos greatly, "So you're using her to rid Cruxis of Lloyd's annoyance. I must admit it is a brilliant idea; the group only holds strong due to his determination and belief that everyone is equal."

"Yes, but that is not the main reason. I have been thinking since my battle with him. Then, I was determined to end his life, but now...it would be such a shame to see your son die. I believe it would be much more rewarding to have him join us."

"What?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I do believe that Lloyd will be a most valuable addition to Cruxis. He is strong, and giving him the power of the angels will make him even more so."

"There is no doubt in that My Lord, but still he would not join us..."

"Willingly?" interrupted Yggdrasil, "That is where our dear summoner comes in."

Kratos' thoughts returned to Sheena, "Do you really believe Lloyd would go that far to save her?" he knew the answer.

"Of course he will; you remember the lengths I almost went to in order to save her. And the lengths I went to avenge her." He snarled.

0000000

Lloyd was in the air, heading as fast as he could, back towards the desert. He still could not believe Raine's response. Sure, she'd never seem to like Sheena as much as the others, but still she would help save her when needed, or would she? What was it she said once, "Your a good person, perhaps to a fault." Did that mean she still believe Sheena would still kill Colette if she had the chance? And at the destroyed Palmacosta Ranch, Zelos said, "You seem to know a lot about us, do you have a spy on us or something?" Did she believe that Sheena was the spy. No...she couldn't believe that. There would be no way she'd do either of those things, not after all they'd been through. But all those things she said just now. "Don't let your feelings control your judgement." So she knew how he felt for her, was that why she refused to help? Did she believe he should be with Colette? She always seem to treat Colette like a daughter. Did she not want him to hurt Colette.

His train of thoughts halted as soon as he reached the desert. Though determined, he knew he could not do this alone. He needed help, and the only place he could find it, was from Yuan.

0000000

Kratos was walking down the halls of Welgaia, he was thinking of Yggdrasil's plan. Did he really want Lloyd to join Cruxis? He knew that Lloyd's chances of defeating the whole of Cruxis, even with all of his friends, including the summon spirits, were very low, so should he want him to join...to stay alive. But if Lloyd believed that he was part of the plan, would he ever forgive him for threatening the one he loved. Kratos knew the pain caused by this. It's why he gave up hope that Yggdrasil's way of life would be challenged and defeated.

What should he do? Betray Yggdrasil, or betray the only reminder of his own true love.

This should be easy. He'd already betrayed both sides before: Lloyd at the Tower of Salvation, and Yggdrasil by helping Lloyd's group on countless occasions. In fact, he was still planning on helping the group with Colette's illness.

If he joined Yuan, maybe they would stand a chance of defeating Yggdrasil. But he had seen many a warrior, most being stronger than both he and Yuan, being swept aside with a mere swing of the Eternal Sword. No man could stand against that thing.

But what if...what if...If someone else wielded the blade, they could easily defeated him, assuming they had the skill to wield a sword. But there was still the fact that only half-elves could wield it. Most were with the Desians, and would not be willing to help, none of the Renegades would have the skill to wield it, he wasn't sure if he could trust Yuan with it, and neither Genis nor Raine, could wield a sword. That is the main problem he faced.

'Wait.' He thought, 'Why am I even contemplating this? I'm not even planning on betraying Yggdrasil...Or am I?'

000000

Sheena awoke to find herself in a small cell, 'What happened? Yggdrasil?'

"Sheena!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Lloyd?" she asked in joy and surprise. Lloyd, indeed was standing outside her cell, his swords held as if to break open the cell.

"Sheena! I'm here to rescue-AUGH!" A large sword had pierced through his chest, blood spilling everywhere.

"Nice try, Lloyd." Said the cold, cruel voice of Yggdrasil.

"NO!" yelled Sheena, as Lloyd's cold, nearly lifeless body fell to the floor.

Cold laughter emanated from Yggdrasil, and increased as Pronyma warped in. "Finish him." He sneered, and Pronyma raised her large mace, and swung it downwards upon Lloyd's head.

"LLOYD, NOOO!"

Yggdrasil laugh evilly as he watched Sheena writhing in her cell from the computer, enjoying the emotional pain he was inflicting on her.

"I thought you were not going to harm her." Came the voice of Kratos.

"I am not harming her physically," he replied, as he inputted more commands to the computer, "but we cannot make her stay here too comfortable. Besides, making her re-live her most dreaded memories, and adding in a few twists of my own, I will make it so she is too afraid of hurting people to fight again."

"Why do that, My Lord?" Kratos asked curiously.

"I am aware of her powers, she is nearly as strong as Lloyd is without her summoning arts. She must be taken care of."

"But, that being the case, why not make her join us too?"

"Let me make one thing clear. I am only making Lloyd join us because he is your son, I care not for the one he loves. The most I'll do is keep her alive." He breathed before adding, "I also believe having both of them will make them less willing to obey me. Lloyd will be doing it in order for Sheena to live, but if they both become angels, they may feel like opposing me, and possibly dieing together, is better than following my beliefs." 'And there combined angel powers may then be enough to actually defeat me.' He thought.

"Grampa?" came the terrified voice of Sheena, "Grampa! Grampa, NO!" Yggdrasil laughed coldly again.

"What if she does fight?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"What if she comes to her senses, knowing she has to save Lloyd, and attacks us. Do you think Lloyd will idly stand by and watch you kill her? Or what if she convinces him that she'd rather die than live knowing he was under your command? Love is a powerful weapon. That is why I...why I ended up doing...what I did." He trailed off sadly.

"Then I'll just have to make sure she doesn't have the urge to do this." He replied, turning back to the computer.

0000000

Once again, Kratos was roaming the streets of Welgaia. He had stormed out of the cell block. He was furious inside. Imprisoning Sheena in order to force Lloyd to join them was one thing, but to torment her mind to insanity, this was mad. Lloyd would never forgive him for being apart of this scheme.

Kratos knew what he had to do, he would have to find a way for a human to be able to wield the Eternal Sword, he would stop Yggdrasil, and he would not let his son join Cruxis. Anna would surely not want this to happen either.

-----------------------------------

And there you have it. More Cruxis scheming going on here then anything else, and apologies if any bits seemed rushed. Please review and I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back, sorry for the late update, so many a new game so little time. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd had finally arrived at the Renegade Base. He didn't even wait for his Rheaird to land completely before jumping off and running to the entrance. He tried opening the large metal doorway, but it was locked tight.

He started slamming on the door with his fists, "Yuan!" he yelled, still hitting as hard as he could, "Yuan, open these doors, NOW!" The doors, almost obediently, began to open. This surprised Lloyd, as he didn't expect this to happen. This feeling was quickly dispersed when he remembered why he was there.

He ran through the corridors as fast as he could, not stopping to notice that there wasn't a single Renegade trying to stop him, as he approached the main control room of the base. When he finally reached the doors he slammed them open.

"YUAN!" he yelled as he entered the room, pacing towards the desk.

"Welcome, Lloyd Irving." He answered, too calmly for Lloyd's liking. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Lloyd slammed his fists on the desk. "I need your help, Yuan." And without waiting for a reply he continued, "I need you to tell me how to secretly get into the Tower of Salvation."

Yuan didn't make any type of reaction to this request. "And why should I give in to such a ludicrous request?"

"OH COME ON!" he shouted smacking the desk once more, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that all the Renegades you sent with Sheena haven't returned. THEY'RE ALL DEAD! And Sheena's been captured!"

"I was aware of both those events." He answered calmly. "But I was shocked that you and your merry band of followers didn't charge down the door of the Tower."

Lloyd growled in his throat and slightly looked away. "Ah." said Yuan, understanding what this meant, "No-one else seems to care about the summoner enough to dare such a rescue besides you."

Lloyd growled again, "Damn it, Yuan will you help me or not."

"Yes I will." Lloyd almost cried out for joy, "But, I will be expecting something in return."

"What?" asked Lloyd coldly.

"Does it really matter what I ask for? Would anything I want in return be enough to prevent you from being her knight in shining armour?"

"No." said Lloyd defiantly.

"I need your to help me defeat Yggdrasil."

"Why do you need me for that?

"Do you agree?" Yuan was making it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to explain himself.

"Fine, I agree. Now tell me how to get in there!"

"In that case, follow me to Tethe'alla." And with that, they left the room, and headed towards the hangar.

0000000

Kratos was walking through the Iselea Forest, on his way to Dirk's house. Though he was determined on what he was about to do, he was still hesitant about meeting the dwarf. The first time he met him was enough to discourage him.

_Kratos was looking at the grave of his wife, trying with all his might to keep his facial expression the same as it always had been. This proved it, Lloyd was his son, the son he thought long dead with his wife. 'I'm so sorry Anna' he thought._

"_Excuse me, Kratos ain' it?" Kratos turned to see the dwarf that had adopted his son._

"_Yes, may I help you?" he replied._

_For a while, Dirk didn't answer, but instead looked at him, an uneasy look of acknowledgement on his face. "When would ye be plannin' on tellin' the lad."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Ye know what I mean. I've bin lookin' after the lad since 'e was a babe. I can see him in you."_

"_I would appreciate if you would not mention this to him, he is not ready to know."_

"_Aye I won' tell 'im, but I've gotta ask, is it 'im who's not ready, or you?"_

He was very glad that the dwarf kept his word, though his last question remained with him for his entire journey with the group.

Suddenly, he heard voices and footsteps coming from ahead, and he dived into the bushes to his right.

"I don't see why Lloyd didn't wait for us before heading off." Came the voice of Genis, "I mean, Sheena might be sick and all, but he could've waited to tell us."

"You know I bet this whole illness thing is just a front so those two can get it on without people wondering where they are." Said Zelos.

"Zelos don't joke like that, Lloyd wouldn't do something like that whilst Colette's ill like this." Answered Genis angrily.

"I do hope Sheena's ok though." Said Colette, "I've never seen anything get Sheena down, so this illness must be bad."

"Don't worry my cute little angel, with Lloyd looking after her she'll be back on her feet and helping us again in no time."

"Yeah, I hope your right."

"Just worry about yourself getting better."

This confused Kratos, did Lloyd not tell them exactly what happened? But as they passed, he noticed neither Raine or Regal talked, but both looked worried, more so than the others.

'So they decided not to tell the others why Lloyd left and Sheena didn't show up.' Kratos thought.

As soon as they were out of site, he emerged from the bushes and continued walking towards Dirk's house.

"YOU!" yelled Dirk, as the red headed swordsman entered the door. Turning, he picked up the nearest tool he could find, "Get out of my house!"

"By this greeting I expect that you are not under the delusion that Sheena is ill and your son is looking after her."

"No I bloody well ain't! Why did you kidnap Sheena! Surely you know 'ow Lloyd feels abou' her."

"I assure you I had no idea of what Yggdrasil was planning."

"An' cus' the plan failed Lloyd's gonna get 'imself killed tryin' to save her!"

"If you are assuming the plan was to lure out the Chosen you are wrong."

"Eh?" this really confused Dirk, what would Cruxis want, if not Colette?

"Yggdrasil's plan was not to lure the Chosen, but Lloyd. He plans to force him to join Cruxis."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Dirk, "That's even worse! Why would you want Lloyd to join Cruxis?"

"I don't." Kratos replied simply. "And I need your help in order to make sure he can take down Yggdrasil when the time comes."

0000000

"Now listen, Lloyd." Yuan began as they were walking through a hidden corridor, deep beneath the Tethe'allan Tower of Salvation. "You are not to tell Yggdrasil how you got in, understood."

"I know, thank you, Yuan." Lloyd answered, as he hurried on through the passage, leaving Yuan behind.

'Oh, don't thank me yet.' He thought as he watched the young warrior run off.

* * *

And there you have it. Wasn't intentionally planning on leaving this here, but I didn't want it going any further than it has. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. I'm sorry for the lateness of updating my story, also for their shortness. I think, dare I say it, I'm starting to get a little fed up of doing this. I know that I will finish this story, but I'm not sure if I'll make any others. Not an overly big problem as I only have one good idea left, besides the occasional one-shot ideas. I may actually just stick to one-shots.

Anyway, enough of my self pities. Thanks to those who reviewed and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Lloyd was running, running as fast as he could. He had no idea how long he had been running through this corridor, was it hours, minutes? He never stopped to care, all that mattered to him, was to find Sheena. He had to save her. And again, he felt angry, not at Yggdrasil, but at his teacher, and the others he had always dubbed friends. "Even if no-one else wants to." He said aloud.

Finally, he had reached a dead end, above being a small door, just large enough for a person to fit through. Slowly he eased it open, just enough so he could peer through. He saw nothing. Quick as a flash, he was through it and found himself standing in a very weird place.

It was almost like a city. There were buildings, tall ones as in Meltokio, but something wasn't right. It felt ere, as if there were no life there. Everything seemed to be spectral; it reminded him of the wings that Colette bore. But this spectral gave him no way near the sensation he had felt when seeing her wings for the first time. Although he hated to admit it, even just to himself, he felt fear.

Looking down upon where he had came from, he realised that the small door was perfectly camouflaged with the floor, which also gave off a strange glow. He pondered for the briefest of seconds, he knew he had to close it so no-one guessed he was here, but would he be able to find it again. Determined though he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight himself out of the Tower.

Making up his mind, he quickly drew his swords and made a thin 'X' carving on the door, not too big to be noticed easily, but enough for him to spot it out, when need be. He was desperately trying not to think 'if need be.'

He charged out of the alley, and the first thing he saw was, "Angels!" Hundreds of angels. None seemed to notice him as he gasped in awe, in fact, they seemed to be doing nothing. They just floated around, their eyes, as empty and soulless as Colette's had been when she completed the Regeneration Journey. The only thing that pleased him about this sight was that it appeared that none of these, what could he call them…people? Wouldn't try to stop him.

As he started to run through this abnormal city, however, two heavily armoured angels, both wielding two jagged, club like swords seemed to appear out of nowhere, and charged at him. "Intruder, detected." They said in a strange monotone voice, "Destroy at once."

Without thinking, he drew both his swords and charged towards the nearest of the two obstacles in his path.

0000000

"Ah, Kratos." Said Yggdrasil, as the door behind him opened to reveal his old companion and friend, "I was wondering where you wondered off to."

"Forgive me my Lord" he replied, "I simply needed to clear my head."

"There is something here that you should see." And he moved to the side, to reveal the computer screen he was looking at. "Your son has already been able to enter our humble abode."

As Kratos peered into the screen, he did indeed see Lloyd in the middle of what seemed to be an intense battle between him and two soldier angels. What was more, he seemed to be winning.

"You have ordered them to take it easy on him?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, not these particular ones." Kratos gasped slightly, "These are just to see if Lloyd truly is worthy of joining us. If he can defeat them, more will advance upon him, leaving a small weak point, coincidentally enough, leading him straight to the summoner."

Trying not to sound angry or concerned, Kratos replied, "And if he is unable to beat them?"

"He will be annihilated." He answered simply, "And that would also mean we would have to dispose of our other welcomed guess."

"And what of the summoner?"

Yggdrasil, entered a few keystrokes, and the picture split to show Sheena, curled up in a ball, squeezing herself into a corner as best she could. "Your son has perfect timing, she has finally lost all of her will to live." He laughed coldly.

0000000

Lloyd growled as he got pushed back, one of the angels had grassed his shoulder. It stung a lot, but he was still able to use it. 'I need to force them apart,' he thought desperately, 'I can't beat them both head on together.' And then it hit him, he swung his sword at the ground, and sent a powerful wave of energy towards the two angels.

Each one dove out of the way in separate directions, and Lloyd charged again. Picking his target wisely he went for the one to the right, and attacked with an onslaught of thrusts. It tried to dodge, but Lloyd was too quick. One of his swords pierced its wing, and then he looked behind him to see the second angel flying towards him, one of its swords raised to plough straight through him. At the last minute, he jumped out of the way, making its attack pierce through the chest of the first angel. As soon as he landed, he sent another powerful wave of energy at his remaining enemy. This time it hit its mark, and the angel fell flat on his face, dead.

Before Lloyd could even congratulate himself, dozens of the soldier angles appeared, again from nowhere, and surrounded him. 'Damn!' he thought, 'I could barely beat two of these. How am I supposed to do this?' And it was then he noticed it, a very small weak point in their ranks. Without thinking, without even caring why these elite soldiers had a hole in their formation, he charged. He charged straight through the two angels in his way and through the passageway, using both his swords, to cut down the pillars either side of the entrance of his escape, blocking the angels' path to him.

"That should buy me some time." He said aloud. He turned to look at the room he had just entered.

It appeared to be the prison chamber of the Tower, but how he knew he had no idea. There were many small rooms like a usual prison, but there were no bars to prevent escapes, it was a very unusual type of glass. As impossible as it may seem, this room alone was more ere than anything else he had seen. There were no cries for help, or pleas for freedom. Everything, was deathly quiet.

Lloyd began to peer into all the cells, but to his surprise, most of them were empty. This would explain the ere silence, but surely Sheena must be here. He continued looking into the cells, running from one side of the room to the other, until, in the furthest cell from the entrance…

"Sheena!" inside the cell sat Sheena, huddled into a corner. "Sheena!" he yelled again, thumping the glass, but she didn't look up. This scared Lloyd, was she ok? Upon looking closer, he noticed she was shaking. This worried him even more, sure she was alive, but what state was she in?

Drawing his swords once more, he slashed at the glass as hard as he could. It took five attempts to break the glass, but he didn't stop to congratulate himself. He ran into the depths of the cell, and crouched down next to Sheena.

"Sheena!" he said in relief, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Sheena, are you…" but before he could finish, she pushed him away.

"Lloyd, go away!" she yelled.

"W-What?" now he was even more worried, not to mention confused more than ever before.

"You'll get hurt! Leave, I don't want you to die!" she hardly stopped to catch her breath. "They're about to attack you again I know it!"

"Sheena! Sheena, calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders again, and squeezed them affectionately. "Look around, I'm the only one here, you're safe. Both of us are safe."

"Lloyd?" she looked around him, as if expecting someone to jump at him at any moment. Eventually, she looked into his eyes, and flew her arms around his waist, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm here Sheena, don't worry." And he embraced Sheena in a tight hug. They seemed to stay there for hours, not speaking, not moving from where they were, until eventually, Lloyd spoke. "Lets go, Sheena." He stood out and offered her his hand. She took it, and they started to run from the cell.

Before, Lloyd could even think about how he was going to return to the secret passage he entered in, a large figure, with long, blonde hair, dressed completely in white appeared before them. "Welcome, Lloyd." The figure said calmly.

"YGGDRASIL!" shouted Lloyd, as he let go of Sheena's hand, and drew his swords. He charged him, ready to slash him across the chest, but Yggdrasil merely raised a hand, and Lloyd was flown backwards.

"Now Lloyd, is that anyway to greet someone?" he taunted, "Especially after I took such care into looking after your summoner." He pointed towards Sheena, who was once again curled into a ball, shaking.

Lloyd had definitely heard her mutter, "No, not again! Please, not again!"

"You BASTARD!" he yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"My don't we have a temper." He taunted again, "All I did was make her re-live any and all tragic events she had in her pathetic life time, adding a few twists of my own along the way." He grinned evilly before continuing, "Did you know she really hates watching you die? You should of heard her, screaming at the top of her lungs, she seemed ready to kill herself." He chuckled evilly.

"You sick, twisted bastard! What do you want!"

"The answer to that is simple, Lloyd. I want you."

There was a long pause, before Lloyd answered, "What?"

"All you need to do is swear your loyalty, and allegiance to me, and I will return your beloved to the rest of your friends, unharmed."

"And if I refuse?" knowing he need not ask.

"Well, the summoner will only have to watch you die one last time, before she perishes herself."

Lloyd growled, but looked at Sheena. He slowly walked over to her, crouched down, and began to stroke her hair. Fumbling in his pockets, he found out a piece of paper, and pen, and scribbled a quick note. He then placed it into her hand, and closed it tightly. He raised her head so she was looking into his eyes, and whispered, "I'm so sorry." And he squeezed the hand with the note in, before standing up, looking directly at Yggdrasil.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll do it."

* * *

And there you have it. Hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please review and I'll update ASAP. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but I've had a hell of a lot of stuff going on. Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Oh and I realised I haven't actually had a disclaimer in any of my stories so here it is:

I do not own any characters in Tales of Symphonia, they belong to Namco.

Raine, Regal, Zelos, Colette, Genis, and Presea were walking away from Altessa's place. They had just discovered what was causing Colette's ailment, and were on their way to Meltokio in order to use its library to help find a cure.

"Hey, Raine." Asked Genis, "Why don't we go see how Sheena's doing? We're basically going right past Mizuho."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Colette cheerfully, "I'd bet they'd love to see us."

"Well…I don't know." Stuttered Raine, she glanced at Regal who was staring at her blankly, "We need to cure Colette's illness as soon as possible, we may not have the time…"

"Oh come on, Raine." Said Zelos, "You make it sound like we want to have a vacation. All we want is to see how they're doing. Although a vacation sounds really nice about now." He inputted as an afterthought.

"It would also be an opportunity to re-stock on supplies and rest up." Stated Presea, "We have had little opportunity to do so since our return to Tethe'Alla."

"I don't know" replied Raine, "We could always rest and re-stock in Meltokio."

"Raine." Said Regal, in a stern voice. "Enough is enough. Tell them."

Everyone stared at Raine and Regal, who seem to be having a staring contest between them. What were they talking about? Finally, with what seemed like great effort, Raine sighed.

"Oh, very well." She turned to the group. "Everyone, I'm afraid I have some very bad news." But before anyone could answer, the sound of fluttering wings filled the air to see…

"Yuan!" cried Genis, "What are you…SHEENA!" Yuan had appeared, carrying Sheena, who was wide eyed and seemed scared out of her wits.

"Yuan, what the hell did you want with her!?" yelled Zelos ferociously.

"Why, I am merely returning her to her friends as I was ordered to." He replied simply. "And which was the requirement of your young friend Lloyd"

"What are you talking about, they were in Mizuho" said Colette.

Yuan only looked slightly puzzled. "So you mean Lloyd never told you why he left suddenly? Hmmm, he told me that none of you offered any assistance when he came to me for help in saving the summoner."

Everyone stared at either Regal or Raine. "Tell them, Raine." Regal repeated.

Raine sighed, "Everyone, the reason why Sheena didn't show up at Iselea wasn't because she was ill. Lloyd went to the Mana Cannon that morning, and all the Renegades were slaughtered…and Sheena had been kidnapped."

"You mean Lloyd went after her on his own!" Exclaimed Genis, "That idiot! He should've got us to help him."

"Wait, hold on a second." Started Zelos, "If you knew this, why did you tell us she was ill?"

"Because it would just be too dangerous to try and rescue her. Cruxis had obviously set up a trap to capture Colette." Raine said this as if she had planned it in advance. "I tried to convince Lloyd this but no matter what I said he refused to listen to reason."

There was a slight pause after this, everyone being too shocked at what she said. Then, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Everyone turned to see Colette, red faced with fury. "Sheena's our friend! We should have helped Lloyd to save her!" Everyone stared at her. No-one had ever seen her angry before, let alone in an outrage like this. "And now because of you, Lloyd is DEAD!"

"He's not dead." Yuan said calmly.

"He's not?" she asked.

"Then what happened to him?" asked Zelos.

"Lloyd is now a member of Cruxis." He stated. "He will be granted with angelic powers shortly."

"You mean he's become one of the Four Seraphim?" asked Raine, she sounded more curious than worried.

"Not exactly. He is a higher rank than other members of Cruxis, even the Grand Cardinals, but he must follow any order we give him."

"So our friend is now our enemy." She said sourly.

"You make this sound like Lloyd's fault, Raine." Said Genis.

But just as Raine was about to snap back, Regal interrupted. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation at Mizuho. This area is full of monsters, and we need to get Sheena to a familiar place."

"Yes." Monotoned Presea, "Sheena is best where she belongs right now." And without another word the group headed for Mizuho.

0000000

Lloyd was strapped down to a metal table, with many weird machines surrounding him. He barely noticed all the wires that were attached to him, or that Pronyma was constantly switching between checking a monitor, and looking at him, as he thought of what had happened.

Yuan had taken Sheena to the rest of the group, he wasn't sure how the others would react to seeing her return without him, and Yggdrasil, or should he say Lord Yggdrasil had ordered Pronyma to give Lloyd the 'Angelic treatment', as he put it.

"So then, young Irving," Pronyma started after a while, "Are you ready for your transformation into a higher being?" Lloyd grunted, "Now don't act like that Lloyd. You should be honoured, only one human has ever been granted with angel powers before you." Lloyd growled to himself, he knew that had to be Kratos, that traitor. Until now he thought Kratos was on their side, but now…would the others consider him a traitor too. "It's kind of poetic really," she continued, "how his son was the only other human granted with such an honour."

"What?" asked Lloyd, but before he could even ask for a response, a loud click was heard, and he lost consciousness.

0000000

"So basically," said Zelos, "Lloyd swore his loyalty to Cruxis, so that Sheena would be set free?" They were all in the Chief's house in Mizuho, and Yuan had just explained to the group, including the Vice Chief Tiga, exactly what had happened in the Tower of Salvation.

"That is correct." He replied simply, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to properly welcome our new recruit."

"Wait, Yuan!" cried Genis, "Is there anyway we can get Lloyd back?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "Lloyd is the type who keeps his word, but he has technically not joined Cruxis willingly. He'd probably refuse to fight any of you directly."

"So what are you saying? We just charge in and attack?"

"First you need to help the summoner recover from what she's been through." And without another word, he vanished in a flash of light.

"How is Sheena?" asked Zelos, looking at the shivering, purple-clad ninja.

"She seems to have been through a lot of emotional stress." Stated Raine, "I can't get her to respond to my questions, but she keeps muttering 'Lloyd', and 'No'."

"It seems Mizuho is in a path of bad luck recently." Said Vice-Chief Tiga, "First Chief Igagura fell into a comma, and now the person most likely to succeed him is…well." He stared sadly at Sheena.

"Do not give up hope." Said Regal, "There is still a chance that Sheena will recover."

"Yeah!" chirped in Colette, "I'm sure Sheena will be back to her normal self soon. She's the one who wants Lloyd back the most." She too looked towards the once brave Sheena, and saw something glitter in her hand. 'Is that…?'

0000000

Lloyd was walking through one of the corridors of his new home; his new spectral wings were out. They looked identical to the ones Kratos bore on his shoulders. His new Cruxis Crystal replaced his mother's exsphere on his hand. He knew that Cruxis may have wanted the one that contained his mother's soul, so he made it so they wouldn't dare try to obtain it. He remembered what had happened when he awoke.

_Lloyd awoke in the same room_ _he had lost conscious in, but something was…different. He couldn't explain it, nor could he explain how he could tell this, but he felt stronger than he had ever felt before._

"_Ah, Lloyd. You're awake." He looked up to see Yggdrasil staring at him. "Now, there is something we need to ask you; what happened to your exsphere?" Lloyd just grunted and looked away. "That was an order, Lloyd. Remember our deal."_

"_I gave it to Sheena." He replied, a defiant smile on his face._

"_Ah, you're smarter than others give you credit for. We cannot touch her as our arrangement. Well it's not that important. It's a miracle that Kvar's invention actually started working in the first place."_

"_What's so important about my exsphere anyway?" He had wanted to know this for a very long time._

"_Kvar created a way for which an exsphere can evolve on its own, as long it remains on a host body that is. In theory it would become more powerful than any Cruxis Crystal would. However, we have been recording data on it throughout all your battles; the gem is only stronger than an average exsphere. It still has no recognition to the power of a Cruxis Crystal."_

"_But…if it failed, why do you still want it?"_

"_There's always the chance that we can develop the technology Kvar used. If we knew that his project would actually work, we probably wouldn't have let Kratos finish him off."_

_At his name, Lloyd remembered the last thing Pronyma had said before he passed out. "Where is Kratos?" he demanded._

"_Why don't you look for him yourself. It'll give you the time to look around your new home."_

_And with that he left._

Lloyd's pace quickened. He had to find out. Did Pronyma mean what he thought she meant?

"So, Lloyd." Came a voice, "I believe you were looking for me?"

* * *

And there we go. Again, apologies for the late update. Please review and I'll update faster this time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again, sorry for the late update. Just as a warning for anyone actually reads this part, I will be updating very randomly from now on. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does blah, blah, blah, etc, etc.

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos wee staring at each other, neither seemed to hold the need to blink. "Is what Pronyma says is true?" asked Lloyd. Kratos did not answer, but merely continued to stare absent minded at him. "Answer me!" he yelled, "Are you really my fa…" he couldn't bring himself to say that word.

"Yes, I am." Kratos replied calmly. "And I'm sorry that you had to hear it from someone other than me."

"Oh, that's ALL you're sorry for!?" exclaimed Lloyd, "You're not sorry for never telling me? For betraying us even though you knew? For putting Sheena in danger?" he drew one of his swords and slashed at him.

Kratos raised his sword to meet Lloyd's, stopping it in its track, "I am sorry for many things that I have done and not done in my lifetime, Lloyd. And believe me, there are a lot of things that have haunted me in turn."

This had not affect at all in diminishing Lloyd's anger, however, as he swung his other sword at his father. "And the fact that you're sorry makes up for it?" Kratos merely dodged his second assault, and then kicked Lloyd right in the stomach, winding him badly.

"Listen to me, Lloyd. I'm sorry about what Yggdrasil did to Sheena, but believe me, I had no idea of his intentions. I would never want you to go through the pain that I did with Anna." He paused, but Lloyd did not say anything, "I never wanted you to join Cruxis like me, and I have a plan to stop Yggdrasil, but only if you decide to help me."

Lloyd stared into his eyes, and saw the sincerity within him, but he still could not help asking, "Why should I trust you?"

"Like Anna, you have the tendency to trust those who appear not to deserve it, like Sheena who attempted to kill your childhood friend. So I'm asking you to show that trust once more. I know you may never forgive me, but I need your help." And he sheathed his sword, waiting for Lloyd's reply.

0000000

Sheena remained curled up in a ball, her eyes closed, violent images kept flashing through her head. She saw Corrine, being struck by Volt, Volt, killing half of her village, her grandfather, falling into a coma, and Lloyd, being stabbed, slashed, crushed, tortured before her very eyes, being unable to do anything. She then saw Lloyd, talking with Yggdrasil, whispering in her ear, placing something in her hand…then she was in Mizuho. Was Lloyd alive? She saw him die so many times, but not the last time. She knew she was in Mizuho, was she about to re-live Volt's savage attack upon her village? She was so confused. She didn't even know if anything she had seen was real.

"Sheena?" said a voice. She knew that voice, that kind, considerate voice.

'Colette?' she thought. She had not been present at either of her attempts to form a pact with Volt.

"Sheena?" Asked the voice again, "Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes, the bright sky shining into her eyes. She gasped, in the reflection of the window, she saw a blonde-haired figure, in white clothing. "No!" she gasped, closing her eyes again, 'Yggdrasil!' Surely that meant Lloyd was about to die once again.

"Sheena!" Colette said in surprise, "It's me, Sheena! It's Colette!"

She recognised the voice, but she was sure that she saw Yggdrasil. Was it a trick was she imagining it? She wished Lloyd was there. "Lloyd!"

'Lloyd?' she thought, "Sheena, Lloyd's safe. He's safe, Sheena!"

She did not know what to think. Was Lloyd alive? She saw him die many times…many times? She clenched her fists, and felt something in her right hand. She opened her eyes just enough to look. There she saw an exsphere, Lloyd's exsphere! And a note, with Lloyd's writing on! She remembered Lloyd, giving her these objects and whispering, _'Stay safe' _in her ear. But then what? She opened her eyes and sat up fast. "Lloyd?"

0000000

Lloyd and Kratos were walking through the streets of Welgaia, which Kratos had walked for hours the last day.

"So Yggdrasil is really the ancient hero, Mithos?" asked Lloyd, looking highly surprised.

"Yes."

"And you and Yuan were the two who helped him?"

"Yes."

Lloyd was having a bit of difficulty taking all of this in, let alone accepting and understanding it. It was a shock to find out that Kratos was his father, let alone he was 4000 years old, and was the one who fought alongside Mithos the Hero. "But why did he become evil, and get the whole lifeless beings thing stuck in his head?"

Kratos paused before answering, as if it was a very difficult thing to say. "As well as Yuan and myself, there was a third person who accompanied Mithos, his sister Martel."

"You mean, the Goddess?" asked Lloyd, shocked.

"She was never a goddess, but she was as kind and humble as priests dictates she was, and Mithos cherished her more than anything else in the world." He sighed, before continuing, "After Mithos had quelled the war between the two continents, we discovered a group that still wanted the war to continue. We believe that they were there ones who started it in the first place. They were angry with us of course, and wanted revenge. They captured Martel, and murdered her right in front of our eyes." He growled to himself. "We were all angry, and slaughtered all of the soldiers they sent at us, and then…and then the damage was done. The Giant Kharlan Tree had barely survived through the war, and our rage filled attack was what made it lose hope in humanity, and it too died in front of us. Using the power of the summon spirits whom Mithos made pacts with, and the Eternal Sword, he sealed what little mana was left from the tree, and split the two continents into two separate worlds." Ignoring Lloyd's gasp of even further surprise, he continued, "The idea of the two worlds was originally to preserve them long enough to revive the Giant Kharlan Tree…but Mithos never forgave those who murdered Martel, and wanted to punish all those who share the same blood as them. He used Martel's Cruxis Crystal to preserve her soul within the Great Seed, turned her into a god in the worlds, and merely preserved them in order to find an appropriate vessel for Martel."

"Man…" said Lloyd. "I never dreamed the reason why Yggdrasil hated mankind was because of that. How was it even possible for him to even split the two worlds?"

"There is a Summon Spirit known as Origin. He is Lord of all Summon Spirits, and has power over all things; time, space, everything. Mithos made a pact with him and requested a sword that shared his power. He used the sword to split the worlds, then sealed Origin away, so no other summoner could use his power."

"Is that why he kidnapped Sheena?"

"I believe that was partly his intent, to make sure the only remaining summoner could not even attempt to release Origin from his seal. But the main reason, was because she was the one thing you would do anything to save."

Lloyd blushed slightly, but shook it off. "So he took advantage of my feelings." He said angrily, "He's no better than that group who killed his sister. They used her like he used Sheena!"

"I would refrain from saying that in front of him, if and when you have any outbursts over your orders. Assuming you want to stay alive and help me in my plan." Came a voice.

Both turned suddenly to see Yuan, walking towards them. "Lord Yggdrasil wants to talk to you, Kratos."

Kratos sighed, "Very well." And started walking, "Be careful what you tell him." He whispered quietly to Lloyd, as he passed.

Yuan watched him go. Waiting to make sure he was definitely out of earshot. "I returned the summoner to her friends, like you asked."

"Thank you, Yuan."

"They seemed surprised at what happened to you two, well except for Raine and Regal."

"What?"

"They were under the delusion that Sheena had returned to Mizuho due to illness, and you were taking care of her."

A small twinge of hatred flared within him, as he thought of the Professor lieing to everyone so they wouldn't help him.

"Anyway, that's not what I'm here for." Said Yuan, "It is time to inform you on how I need your help to take out Yggdrasil. That is what you promised me for getting you in here."

"You knew that Yggdrasil would force me to join Cruxis?" Lloyd asked, anger starting to flow.

"I surmised as much, and now you're an angel, you will be able to help me much easier in my plan."

0000000

"Sheena!" cried Colette, and she flew her arms round her, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where's Lloyd?" she asked, pulling Colette away from her. Colette did not answer, but her face became sad. "Where is he?"

"Sheena…I'm sorry. He's joined Cruxis. He saved you in return for his loyalty."

"What!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But don't worry, Sheena. Now you're better again, we can go save him, all of us, together." Colette seemed positive.

"N-No." she replied.

"Huh?"

"I…I c-can't."

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Etc. etc. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here we go, chapter 8. Enjoy.

* * *

Colette just stood there shocked, "What do you mean? Don't you want to help Lloyd?"

"I…I want to but…but…" she trailed off, tears flowing from her eyes, "I can't. I'm afraid…" she then laid herself back down on her bed, and curled back into a ball.

"You're…afraid?" Colette was confused, Sheena was the bravest person she knew, she never let anything get to her…nothing. What could have possibly made her so afraid, so much so that she wouldn't do anything to help a friend. And then it hit her; there was one other time she had heard about Sheena's refusal to battle. When she was kidnapped by Rodyle, she heard that to save her, they needed to make a pact with Volt, and se also heard how Corrine was struck down. "Sheena?" she asked almost in a whisper, "What happened to you exactly at the Tower?" Sheena didn't answer, but her sobbing became louder. "Please, Sheena. You're my best friend, and I want to help you get a hold on yourself, but I need to know what happened before I can help." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please."

Sheena sat up enough to look at Colette, and nodded.

0000000

"How the hell is that suppose to work?" asked Lloyd. Yuan had finished explaining his plan to him.

"As I explained to you, if you could wield the Eternal Sword, you could use it to destroy Yggdrasil." He made it sound as simple as opening a letter.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am Yuan; I do pay attention at times. From what you've told me you need to be a half-elf to wield it, which I'm not, I also need to form a pact with Origin. One; I'm not a summoner, and two; Kratos already told me Yggdrasil sealed him away."

"If you think that I have not taken these factors into account then you are indeed as dumb as I think." He replied cruelly. "The seal used to contain Origin can be broken, and then all we need to do is get your precious summoner to form a pact."

"No way! Sheena's been through enough." Lloyd replied angrily, "And you're also forgetting about me needing to be a half elf."

Before Yuan could respond, however, a flash of light, and Pronyma appeared beside them. "Ah, Lord Yuan. I am glad you are here as well; it saves me the time trying to track you down."

"What is it, Pronyma?" Yuan asked irritated.

"Lord Yggdrasil has requested all of us to be present whilst he…official welcomes our new recruit." She smiled evilly at Lloyd.

"Fine." said Lloyd, and he began retracing his steps, to meet his new lord.

"You know it would be much faster just to teleport there." She taunted.

"Well, I'm sorry I guess I missed that class." He retorted.

"Simply concentrate on where you want to be." Yuan stated, before Pronyma could push Lloyd further.

0000000

Lloyd appeared next to the other Seraphim, and stared directly at Yggdrasil, trying not to think that what he just did was quite cool.

"Welcome, Lloyd." Started Yggdrasil, "Welcome, to our ranks. Above mere humans and elves. You are now the new member of the Four Seraphim. This is also a great occasion for me as I can now class myself as the Grand Seraphim of both these pathetic worlds."

Kratos growled to himself quietly, 'The idea of us being classed as the Three Seraphim was to show that we are still equal.' His eyed drifted to Pronyma, 'Even when he brought her to our ranks we remained equal.' His eyes veered back to Yggdrasil, 'His power must fully consume him now.'

"To welcome you," he continued, "I have arranged a gift for you." He snapped his fingers, and a Soldier Angel entered the room, carrying two blades. Yggdrasil took the blades and offered them to Lloyd. "Come forth, and accept this gift, Lloyd."

Slowly, Lloyd walked towards him, knowing and hating what he would have to do. He kneeled before him, took the blades, and said, "Thank you, my Lord." Yggdrasil smiled. Lloyd stood up, and unsheathed his new weapons. They resembled somewhat, of Kratos' favoured sword, his Flamberge, in terms of its shape. It was curved, like a cutlass would be, but the blade itself appeared to be feathered angel wings, though when he ran his hand across it, it was hard, and the edge was extremely sharp. The handles were also of a pure white, and they felt very light, which is how he preferred his swords. It was almost as if these swords were created especially for him.

"Now," said Yggdrasil, after he had finished examining the swords, "how about trying them out." He snapped his fingers again, and without warning, the Soldier Angel charged, with its club like swords at the ready.

Even though the angel attacked without warning, and was moving very fast, it appeared to Lloyd, as if he had all the time in the world to raise his defences. He blocked the first attack, and then lunged forward with his new blade. If any bystander had blinked during this action, all they would have seen was the angel lying crashed and battered on the wall.

'Woah!' Lloyd exclaimed in his head.

'Hmm,' Yggdrasil thought, 'It appears I underestimated the power Lloyd would receive from becoming an angel.' He looked at the other Seraphim. Pronyma looked angry at how easy the boy won, and Kratos and Yuan appeared quite happy. 'Maybe I should take a little acquisition to ensure his loyalty.'

"Now, Lloyd." He began, "I think it's time for you to undergo your first mission."

0000000

Zelos had his ear to the door, Colette had been in there for a while, more so than it seemed necessary to look after someone who possible mentally disturbed for life. He could hear a voice coming from the room, and realised that Sheena was awake. Instead of barging through the door however, he tried listening to what they were saying. What had Sheena experienced whilst being held captive, and more importantly, had she learned about the fact he was a traitor. He knew Pronyma liked to taunt anyone she was near to, and maybe a bit too much. Anyway, he wouldn't want to barge in and get yelled, attacked and, well whatever Sheena would do to him. He was having difficulty hearing what was going on, when a sharp pain occurred in his ear, making him back away from the door.

"Hey! Ouch! What's the big idea?" he yelled.

"Let them talk, Zelos!" came the angry voice of Raine, not releasing her hand from his ear. "Sheena is upset and confused right now, the last thing she needs is you butting in whilst Colette's trying to calm her down."

"A bit rich coming from the person who wanted to let her rot in that hellhole she was in that caused her to be like that." He answered, quite angrily. Even though he was a double agent, he did care for Sheena quite a bit.

Raine released his ear, anger pulsing through her body. She slapped Zelos as hard as she could. "How dare you?" she asked, "What I did was for the best. It would be suicide charging into Cruxis stronghold, just to save one person."

Zelos rubbed the side of his cheek, and looked directly at Raine, "You know what I think, _Professor_? I think you don't like Sheena do you. If it were anyone else you would have been just as anxious as Lloyd to save them. But no. It was Sheena, and you couldn't wait to get rid of her could you." He wasn't sure what made him say it, but he did, and he kept going, "What's worse is you didn't even tell us about what really happened. Why? Because you knew we would want to go and save her too! And now Lloyd's stuck being Yggdrasil's lapdog…" he stopped thinking what he had just said. "His lapdog." He muttered quietly, suddenly disgusted in himself. He looked up at Raine, who almost looked as if she would cry. He was wandering if he should apologise to her or not, but a familiar warmth appeared beneath his exsphere. "I'm going for a walk." He said quickly, and hurried outside the village, into the outskirts of the Garrarochi Forest.

He looked around, waiting for the inevitable appearance of Seraphim. Then a voice behind him said, "Hello, Zelos." He turned to see.

"Lloyd!" he cried, and rushed towards him as if to hug him, but Lloyd raised his arm, stopping him. It was then he realised what Lloyd was here for. "How you doing, bud?" he asked chuckling slightly.

"I'm here for my first assignment, Zelos." His voice seemed to be forcefully calm. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Zelos shirt and threw him into a tree. "You know Zelos," he began, anger starting to raise in his voice, "I've been having a really bad day, and wasn't exactly glad to hear about you. So please, cut the crap."

Zelos groaned in pain as he used the tree for support, "Listen, Lloyd. I had no idea that Yggdrasil was going to hurt Sheena, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Yet you were willing to give information about us, slowing us down when we were on our quest. You were even willing to hand over Colette, weren't you."

"Lloyd, you don't understand…"

But before he continued Lloyd punched the tree, and inch away from is face, making it topple over. "You're as bad as Kratos." Zelos tried making another response to this, but was again interrupted, "And like Kratos…I am going to forgive you." And he gave a small smile.

"W-What? Really?" he seemed amazed. "Why?"

"Because I also heard from Yuan before I left that you were working for him as well."

"You heard that, huh?" he asked nervously, "And the fact I'm betraying you to both sides is a good thing"

"You could have handed Colette over to either side whenever you wanted. I've seen you two alone together quite often as well." He smiled again. "And the fact you have wings as well, means you could have easily escaped before we even knew"

Zelos looked down sadly, "I just couldn't betray her anymore than I have done. The last reports I've been able to give were simply what we have done. I said you guys were suspicious of me."

"Well one person seemed suspicious," he stated, "unfortunately the were looking at the wrong person."

"What. You think that's why Raine didn't tell us. She thinks Sheena was the one giving information." Lloyd nodded. "Damn, and I thought she just didn't like her." This made him feel slightly bad about yelling at her.

"How is she?" Lloyd asked, concerned, looking towards Mizuho.

"Well, I don't know. She's awake now; Colette's speaking to her. I mean if anyone could get her back to normal, it's her. Well, besides you." He added. "What did they do to her?"

"Imagine every person you have ever cared for, and watching them all die horrible deaths. Then imagine watching the person you love most die before you, over, and over again, whilst being unable to do anything to stop it.

Zelos just looked angrily at a nearby tree. "She saw all that? I'd be surprised if she's able to walk outside the house again. I mean…" he stuttered realising what he said.

"It's ok, Zelos." He said sadly, "Well, I need to go report to _Lord_ Yggdrasil now." And he turned his back to the village.

"Wait! You've gotta plan right? I mean you know how you're gonna get away from him."

Lloyd, waited for a second, before responding, "Actually, I've been told the same plan twice, and both times sounded practically impossible." He laughed slightly, before he vanished in a flash of light.

0000000

Colette, had left Sheena after hearing what she went through. She almost wished she hadn't asked her to say what happened. It made her shiver in fear at the cruelties of the people she once worshiped. She walked into the main room, where everyone…well, everyone except Lloyd was waiting for her to speak.

"Well…" she began, "She's awake," Everyone seemed relieved at this, "but…she's petrified, she's too scared to even leave the room, let alone try to save Lloyd."

"Man, whatever Cruxis did must have been bad." Said Genis.

"Agreed." Stated Presea, "Sheena is one who tries to not let things get to her."

"Well, what happened was…" she paused for a second, wandering how to put it. "Sheena was forced to see Volt attacking the village, and Corrine many times." She took a deep breath, "But mostly, she was forced to see Lloyd being murdered in front of her eyes."

"So Cruxis has the technology to cause illusions within the mind." said Regal, "What a low and heartless scheme."

There was silence for a period of time, whilst people imagined what it must have felt like.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Genis. "Colette's still got her Toxicosis, but we can't just leave Sheena here."

"Don't worry about me." Stated Colette quickly, "We should get Sheena back to normal, and then rescue Lloyd. Yuan said we will need to, remember."

"We should split into two." Came the sudden voice of Raine. "We can't place either of our friends above the other. Colette; you're the best person to help Sheena, Genis and Regal will stay to both help you and protect you. The rest of us will go to Meltokio to start searching for a cure for Colette." Everyone simply stared at her. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I know you won't ever see my reasoning behind it, but I want to help fix what I did wrong."

Silence loomed again, before Colette ran and gave her professor a hug, "Thank you, Professor."

"I'm sorry, Colette. We'll help both you and Lloyd at the same time." She then looked up at the group. Well, rest up. My group is leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

And there you go. I'll update whenever I can. 


	9. Chapter 9

And here's the next chapter And here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I Probably will make a sequel to my other one-shot Defenders of Luin, but it will take me some time to properly plan it all out.

* * *

Sheena was asleep, she did not want to be, out of fear of the things her mind may cause her to see…to remember. The sheer exhaustion of her ordeal, however, had overpowered her, and she succumbed to the so-called bliss of sleep. Her dreams were varied; first she saw Volt attacking Mizuho, attacking her Grandpa, then she saw Corrine, leaping in front of Volt's attack, and then…then she saw Lloyd, protecting her from Volt's attack, saw Lloyd comforting her before the Tower of Mana, Lloyd whispering into her ear. And then she saw a tall slender woman, with short, brown hair, dressed completely in white, and a voice echoed in her mind. "Please…save him."

0000000

Morning was breaking in the village of Mizuho, as three travellers were leaving the gates. "Hey, Raine?" asked the red-headed chosen, "Do you really think that it was safe to leave Colette in Mizuho? I mean without Lloyd and Sheena we're at a disadvantage as it is, but splitting up further?"

"As long as she stays in Mizuho she'll be fine." She replied, "They have a lot of skilled warriors there to protect her, and Genis and Regal will help. Besides," she paused for a second, trying to keep her face as steady as possible "we need to help Colette and Sheena at the same time, and Colette has the best chance of helping her."

Zelos could see through her façade, how upset and worried she was, "Listen, Raine." He began, "I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I had no right to say that you didn't care about Sheena." Presea, who was listening up till now started to fall behind slightly at hearing this, not wanting to interrupt.

Raine didn't answer at first, "I just…partially feel to blame."

"Huh?"

"I…I wasn't sure whether to trust Sheena, even after she joined us. When the Renegades showed how much they knew about us, I immediately thought of her. She was recruited by the Renegades in the first place, so I thought…" a tear began to slowly fall down the side of her cheek. "And when Yggdrasil kidnapped her, after she had volunteered to go on her own, I again assumed it was all part of the plan, to lure out Colette. I was just wondering if…if I had trusted her, and had gone to help her…maybe both Lloyd and Sheena would be safe."

Zelos heart fell, "Listen, it's not your fault. You were making a conclusion of the facts you had and were mistaken. Everyone makes mistakes. Who knows, if the facts you had were different, you may have suspected another member of the group."

"You know…that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." She chuckled, but still bore a sad smile. Whatever she was feeling, however, was nothing compared to what was going around in Zelos' head. Was it his fault? Was it his fault for Raine suspecting Sheena, by being the reason why the Renegades and Cruxis knew so much about their aims? And was it therefore his fault for Raine not telling them about Sheena, and not going to help Lloyd save her? This trail of thoughts followed him as they entered the cursed forest.

As soon as they were out of site, a small, young boy, with long blonde hair, dressed in white, appeared in a bright flash of light.

0000000

"Concentrate, Lloyd!" exclaimed Kratos, as he easily deflected a small, feeble ray of light.

"I'm…trying!" he answered. He and Kratos had been sparring for hours. He was trying to master his new angelic abilities, and use any sort of light magic. Unfortunately, he had so far only been able to make a small beam a light fire towards his opponent.

Kratos sheathed his sword, sighing, "It appears that we are getting nowhere. You are unable to cast even the simplest of spells."

Lloyd glared at him, "Gee sorry. I am trying, it's just…I don't know. It feels as if…as if something's holding me back."

Kratos stared blankly at him for a second, "Are you having mixed feelings of having to use such a spell on your own father?"

"No." he replied so quickly that Kratos raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no offence, but there's no problem in fighting you at all." His face saddened.

"Then maybe, you are simply worried about Sheena." Lloyd looked up at him, "You haven't seen anything of her since you joined us, and have no idea of her condition. It is only natural you are wanting to see her, and help her get better." He paused before continuing, "After your mother died…my power seem to have vanished. The two most important people in the world to me were dead, or at least, so I believed."

Lloyd, gasped slightly, this was the first time Kratos had said anything about his mother, and it appeared obvious now as to why that was. His calm face seemed to be twitching slightly, as if it was being forced. "I guess…you're right." And then he made his decision, "I'm going to see her. I want to see her."

"Unfortunately, you will need Lord Yggdrasil's permission to do so, as I cannot give you it. I daresay that he has made some precaution to make sure you don't go wondering."

"Then I'll ask him." He replied, resolutely, "I'll make it so he gives it to me."

"That would be amusing to see," came a taunting, female voice, "but unfortunately our Lord is no longer present." Pronyma had found them.

"What do you want?" asked Lloyd irritably.

"Just to let you know that your so-called friends have split up. The elder half-elf, the little girl and our friend seem to have departed from the others."

"What?" asked Lloyd, confused. Why would they feel the need to separate, especially now when Sheena was in need. What could possibly…And then it hit him; Colette. Her skin was becoming like crystal. She was possibly in dire peril, yet he thought nothing about it. He felt slightly disgusted at himself. "When we fought Forcystus, we discovered what Colette was hiding." He said, knowing full well that Kratos was present at the time and had saw her. "What is wrong with her."

Kratos paused before answering, "Whenever a Chosen bore a Cruxis Crystal, even whilst wearing a key crest, they usually have died or completed the Regeneration Ritual before the effects of it affected them greatly."

"What do you mean, its affects?"

"A Cruxis Crystal, is merely an evolved form of exsphere, and like such should not be placed directly on the skin. However, even with a key crest, the Cruxis Crystal will still affect its host. The Chosen is merely suffering from said affects."

"But if a key crest can't stop it, what can we do?"

"There is an object, similar to the key crest which can be formed to halt the affects. But only if forged correctly, by the skilled hands of a dwarven blacksmith."

"What do we need to do to make it?"

But before Kratos could answer this question, however, Pronyma interrupted, "I'm sure you have much more important matters to attend to instead of playing the role of his teacher, Lord Kratos."

He glared at her before replying, "Unfortunately you are correct there Lady Pronyma." He turned to Lloyd, "I am afraid we must continue this some other time, Lloyd. In the mean time I want you to keep practising those spells, if you ever want to master your true power." He nodded, and Kratos walked past Pronyma, and out of sight.

0000000

Sheena woke up; she had been having the dream again. The sights that had haunted her all of her life, the sight of Lloyd dieing, and then the strange woman, who yet seemed familiar somehow; repeating those words, '_Please, save him._' She looked down, tears flowing from her eyes, and saw a faint glow. She opened her hand to see Lloyd's exsphere. Before she could grasp what was occurring, it had stopped, and then she saw a piece of paper, with familiar writing; Lloyd's. She hastily brought it closer to her eyes, as if wanting to prove it was really his writing; to prove Lloyd was indeed out there.

_Sheena,_

_I hope you are safe. I'm sorry for letting you get captured by Yggdrasil, and I'm sorry I can't be with you right now, to help you. This was the only way I could get you away from that hellhole. I will try to help you and the others in any way I can, I refuse to be a pawn of Cruxis. I hope you can recover from the torment you went through, and please, no matter what happens, stay safe._

_Love Lloyd_

Sheena re-read the letter; Lloyd had given himself up for her; to save her. She then looked at herself; hiding in the bed covers, too afraid to do anything. She felt sick. She didn't deserve someone like Lloyd, someone who would risk anything to save another, no matter how afraid of what may happen, someone who always tried to cheer you up when you're down. She remembered how he had comfort her all those times, giving her courage to fight Volt, keeping her company after Corrine was struck down. She owed Lloyd more than her life. She wiped away her tears, knowing what she needed to do.

She stood up, legs shaking from not being used for days. She pocketed Lloyd's note, as well as his exsphere, and headed to the door. No-one seemed to be around, as she left the small house and walked towards the training grounds. A manikin was there, probably left from an earlier training session. She drew her cards, and charged.

Time seemed to slow down as she ran. She was concentrated on the target, on the moves that had kept her alive all this time. She was closing in on the target, bringing her arm back, ready to strike. Suddenly, the manikin changed, turning white, and growing long blonde hair; Yggdrasil. He laughed wickedly and raised his arm. Sheena's eyes widened in fear as she saw her new foe. Her legs seemed to seize up and she tripped over. She looked back up, only to see the straw manikin, supported limply by a wooden pole. "Damn it!" she yelled, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Maybe she was too weak to help Lloyd, to fight. Maybe she should just give up.

And then a glow caught her eye once more, Lloyd's exsphere had fallen out of her pocket, and rolled in front of her. She didn't know why, but this glow seemed to be warm, friendly, inviting. She picked it up, and the feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. Looking towards her other hand, she noticed an empty key crest, a few shards of what remained of her exsphere attached to it. She brushed these away with her hand and placed Lloyd's within it.

0000000

Colette was walking to Sheena's room, carrying a plate full of food. She was determined to make Sheena better by the end of that day, and some of Regal's food should help. She walked straight into her room without knocking, "Morning, Sheena…" but she wasn't there. She started to become very worried, where was she? She ran back to the kitchen, "Regal!" she yelled "She's not there!"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Sheena, she's not in her room!"

"One would assume that is a good thing right now." He said calmly

"Huh?"

"We believed that she would be lying there for days without moving for any purpose. The fact that she is now moving freely s therefore a good sign."

"But what if she isn't moving _freely?_"

"I doubt Cruxis would try anything that foolish this soon, remember Yggdrasil wants Lloyd's co-oporation, and attacking someone he promised to let live would not be beneficial." But on noticing the continued worry on her face, "Nether the less, I shall fetch Genis, and we'll go find her."

"Thanks, Regal!" and she ran out to get Genis.

"Hey, Colette!" yelled a voice.

"Genis!" she said, but before she could say anything else, he interrupted her.

"Look who showed up!" and he gestured to the person stood next to him.

"Mithos?" she asked, noticing the small half-elf. For the first time "What are you…"

"I just came over to see how Sheena is." He said innocently, "I hope she's feeling better."

Both Colette and Genis' face saddened. "There's something we need to tell you." Started Genis, "When we told you at Altessa's she was ill…" and he explained what had happened.

"Oh." Was all he could reply, "That's awful. Is it ok if I still see her?"

"Well we need to find her first." And she explained how she went to talk to Sheena but she wasn't there.

"Hmmm," thought Genis, "Well, when she ran off before fighting Volt, Lloyd said he found her in the place where everyone trains."

"Well lets start there." Said Mithos. 'Hmmm, she's moving. This could make things complicated.'

The three headed towards the training grounds, and what they found there was quite a shock. Sheena was stood still, not moving, barely breathing. "Sheena?" asked Colette. She didn't answer. They moved around so they could see her face. She was staring blanking, eyes unfocused.

"It looks like she's in a kind of trance," stated Genis, "but what caused it?"

"Is she ok?" Colette asked worriedly.

"She seems to be. What do you think, Mithos?"

But Mithos wasn't listening, he was focusing on the strange built area of mana, coming directly from Sheena's hand. 'That exsphere.'

* * *

There we go. Hope you enjoyed, please review. I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry for the late update. I had coursework for basically all my subjects, and then my exams started. Well anyway they're all done now and I can start on this story again. After this chapter I'm probably going to concentrate on the sequel to "Defenders of Luin", how long it'll take I don't know. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sheena stared into the white abyss of her new surroundings. She had no idea where she was, nor how she got there. All she knew was she felt safe somehow.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sheena." Came a voice from behind. She turned to see a tall, slender woman, with long, brown hair, and dressed completely in white. It was the same woman that kept appearing in her dreams; the woman who seemed so familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't place how.

"Who…who are you?" she asked, backing away slightly.

The woman smiled gently, "I assure you, you need not worry. I am someone who has been watching over their son ever since circumstances led to their death. Who recently was set the duty of looking after the one person whom they care for most."

Sheena's eyes widened in shock, "You mean…you're…" She paused, surely she couldn't be. "You're Lloyd's mom? Anna?"

She smiled again, and instantly she saw why she was so familiar; she had the same smile that Lloyd always gave. "Yes, I am Lloyd's mother." She giggled at the look of surprise on her face. "I must say I am very pleased to meet you at last, Sheena. It is a shame that it must be under such circumstances." She sighed, and the smile on her face vanished for the first time, and was replaced by a much sadder one. "However, this must be so in order for you to save Lloyd."

Sheena's face also saddened drastically, "I want to help him, but…" she clenched her fists in anger, as tears began rolling down her cheeks, "I'm too weak…I'm a coward."

"I understand the recent hardships you have been put through, but you must overcome these if you have any possibility on saving him." She walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. "You are currently facing an internal battle between your desire to help, and your fear of loss." And suddenly their surroundings changed. They were on a small island next to a tall temple, a much larger Mizuho visible in the distance. A thunderstorm was brewing, with a purple spherical spirit in the centre of the vast clouds.

"No!" said Sheena, pushing herself away from Anna, "Why are you making me see this?" Tears were flowing from her eyes as she saw large strikes of lightning obliterating the village. She looked down only to see her grandfather lying unconscious on the floor. "Why?"

"It is not me, Sheena." She replied sadly, "This is your mind; you are simply remembering your first encounter with Volt. You are in control of what happens in this place." Another flash of lightning struck the village.

"Please, make it stop!"

"Think of a happy time, Sheena!" she urged, "Remember your times spent with your friends! With Lloyd!"

The image around them changed to a scene once more on the small island, with a red clothed teenager embracing a purple clad ninja as she cried. But then she remembered why she was in need of comfort, and the scene changed to inside the temple, watching as Volt killed Corrine, her first real friend. "NO!" she yelled, falling to her knees.

The scene changed again, and she saw herself in the Mana Cannon, fighting against Yggdrasil. Watching as he merely toyed with her, mocking her, as even her summon spirits failed to hurt him.

And then she watched as Lloyd charged at Yggdrasil, and was sent flying with a mere wave of his arm. "NO!" she slammed her fist on the floor.

And then, Anna knelt down in front of her, "Remember the strength you draw from Lloyd, the strength that allowed you to face Volt, the strength that kept you fighting, after Corrine was struck down. You must draw from this strength once more." She placed one of her hands over her eyes, and instantly, all the memories of her failures, all the images forced into her head, were gone. Instead, she could only see the times in which she was with Lloyd.

There surroundings changed once more, and she watched as she and Lloyd were talking, laughing, fighting together, watched as Lloyd comforted her only days earlier, and heard as he whispered, "No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be important to me."

Her eyes widened, "I thought I dreamt that." She said.

Anna smiled, "No, Sheena; he really cares for you. He draws more strength from you than he does from his exsphere. That is why Yggdrasil kidnapped you in the first place. He knew that Lloyd loved you so much that he would give anything for your safety."

"He…loves me?" her heart began warming the rest of her body. "He really does?" and a light blush was present on her cheeks

"Yes, he has done for some time now." She chuckled slightly, "And may I add that I am happy of his choice, and I know that his father is too."

Her blush increased, "Thank you, for everything." She said, and she hugged Anna.

"Do not worry, my dear." She replied simply, "Now go and help save my son from Yggdrasil! I'm sure his father has already created a plan, he's so efficient at these times."

Sheena gasped, "You mean, his father's still alive? Where is he? Who is he?"

"Why, he is another person who has watched over him ever since his journey began, giving him training tips in which he found such a bother."

"You mean, Kratos!?" she asked, Anna smiled in response.

"Do not worry, my child. He is indeed loyal to those in his heart, in which you, I might add, have been able to enter as well."

0000000

"Oh my God!" shouted Zelos, "How hard can it be to find one stupid book!?" The three had quickly arrived in Meltokio after leaving the forest, being safely able to use their Rehairds away from Mizuho's boundaries. They had managed to gain access to the royal library, though it was not without hardships, for the King was still untrustworthy to anyone after the Pope's treason. It was only when Princess Hilda had reminded him that the Chosen was the one who foiled the Pope's plan, that he relented.

"There are many books in this library, Zelos." stated Presea, "And there are few of us. It is therefore logical that this task would be time consuming."

"She's right, Zelos." Added Raine, "I know we need to hurry but we must be patient. If we rush, we may miss the book we're looking for, or worse, find an inadequate book that worsens Colette's condition."

"Man, if only my little angel were here now, she'd probably trip over something by now and we'd find something as usual." An idea came to him. "Whoops, I accidentally tripped." And he fell flat on his face, making the nearby stack of books wobble from the impact.

"Zelos, did you really expect that to…" and then an ancient book fell from the shelf, and landed on the table, label 'The Illness of the Goddess".

"Wow!" exclaimed Zelos, "That actually worked. You know, maybe Colette actually knows what she's doing when she falls over half the time."

Raine could not help but laugh at this, especially when she remembered when her clumsiness had led to her safety from their first encounter with Sheena. Even Presea produced a smile.

Eventually, Raine opened the book, to find it written completely in angelic words. "Ugh," she sighed, "Zelos, we're low on time, translate for us."

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied, and he removed himself from the floor, and over to the desk next to Raine.

0000000

Mithos stared wide-eyed at Sheena, 'How is she able to be moving? The amount of emotional torment I placed on her should have made it so she couldn't even move out of fright. Yet here she is in the training grounds.' His eyes moved down to her hand, where her exsphere was still radiating with mana, 'And Kvar's exsphere, how is it activating now? Lloyd used it for years without it being this powerful.' He started moving towards Sheena, 'I better deal with this now.'

"Hey, Mithos." Started Genis, "What are you doing? You'd better be careful; we don't know what's happening here." But Mithos did not listen as he slowly made his way towards the stationary ninja.

"Stop!" came a voice, they all turned to see Yuan charging towards Mithos, his weapon drawn ready to attack.

"Yuan, what are you doing?" shrieked Colette. Yuan ignored her as he slashed at Mithos. He jumped back, but not before Yuan's blade slashed across his arm, leaving a cut that started to bleed. The look on both faces showed nothing but deepest loathing and disgust.

"Yuan, why are you…?" but Genis was cut off.

"What's happening?" Sheena had awoken from her trance, and stared with a very confused expression at both Yuan and Mithos. _"Be warned, Sheena!" _came the voice of Anna, _"That is none other than the one who seeks the destruction of both worlds; Yggdrasil!"_

"Sheena! You're back!"

"Damn you, Yuan!" exclaimed Mithos, "How dare you pick now to show yourself as the traitor you are!" This statement confused both Colette and Genis further. What was going on?

Before Yuan was able to reply, "YGGDRASIL!" shouted Sheena, she drew her cards and charged with a speed far beyond what she is usually capable of. She swung her arm out and placed a card on Mithos' chest. She then kicked him in the face to push herself away from him, and the card exploded.

Mithos was blown backwards a few feet before being able to stop. He stared at his attacker, with utmost fury in his eyes, "How dare you lay a hand on me, you inferior being." He growled, whilst thinking, 'How was she able to do that so fast?' He transformed into his adult form, and Yggdrasil emerged with his wings out.

"Yggdrasil!" exclaimed both Colette and Genis, both completely surprised at this sudden outcome.

"Sheena." Said Yuan, as he brought out his own wings.

She raised a card, and chanted for a brief second, before placing it on Yuan's blade, infusing it with Volt's power, "Ready!" And instantly they both charged once more at Yggdrasil. Yuan attempted a horizontal slash, which Yggdrasil parried with his mere hand, but before he could counter Sheena was bringing down another card upon him. He blocked with his arm, and swung her away, only to have her flip in mid-air and threw several more cards towards him. He jumped backwards to avoid them, as they all exploded on the floor, causing smoke to block the view of all fighters. Suddenly, Yuan was charging through the smoke and slashed once more. It hit its mark.

Yggdrasil growled as he held his side, feeling the pain of both the wound on his side, and the electricity that had entered his body as well. "Damn you!" he yelled, looking up to see a large red figure charging him. Sheena used this time to summon Efreet, who charged Yggdrasil, and grabbed him with his large hand. Yggdrasil actually laughed, "We tried this before didn't we, my friend?" he tried to break free, only to find the spirit's grip to strong, "What!? You are not this powerful!"

"We spirits gain our strength from our pact-maker, as you should remember." Snarled Efreet, anger in his eyes. His hand exploded, causing Yggdrasil to yell in pain, as he was then slammed into the ground before the spirit disappeared.

'How is he still standing?' thought Sheena, as she watched as Yggdrasil forced himself up.

"Damn you!" snarled Yggdrasil, as his hands started to glow with energy, "Damn you all!" but before he was able to launch his attack, a powerful blow to his head sent him flying to the side.

Regal had heard the commotion and entered the fight, giving Yggdrasil a sharp kick to the side of his head before he could attack Sheena. "I'm glad to see you up, Sheena." He said simply, before turning to the youngest two of the group, "Genis, make sure Colette is safe whilst giving us magic support."

"R-right." Replied Genis, he was still shocked from realising one of his good friends was in fact the person he was fighting against, the person who is holding his best friend against his will.

Yggdrasil glared at the group of fighters before him, all waiting it seemed, for him to move first. 'Damn them!' he thought angrily, 'I let my guard down one too many times. I doubt I could handle this assault very well in my current state.' He forced a laugh, making it seem like he was in control. "Well as fun as it is toying with you all, I have little time for this." He clicked his fingers, and several warrior angels appeared before him, "I'll let these take my place." And instantly, he vanished in a flash of light.

0000000

"So, young Lloyd." Started Pronyma, as she continued to watch Lloyd train, "How are you finding your new powers?"

Lloyd did not answer, he was having trouble enough trying to master his light spells without her constant taunts. He attempted creating a beam of light to fire at an old piece of angel armour he had found, but merely formed a beam so feeble it barely creating a ting as it hit.

"Oh dear, not having much luck are we?" she was enjoying this greatly, watching as he failed over and over again, taunting him constantly, "Maybe you should stick to something more simple. Why don't you try spitting at it instead." In a flash, one of Lloyd's blades was at her throat.

"You talk much too often for your well-being, Pronyma." He growled.

She merely chuckled evilly, "You know you can't harm me. The moment you do Lord Yggdrasil will kill that little whelp you so foolishly fell for."

It was Lloyd's turn to laugh, "Do you believe that he will do that much for you, after he spent so much effort into 'recruiting' me?"

But before she could reply, a flash of light revealed a very injured angel, "My Lord!" shrieked Pronyma, and Lloyd had to hold a smile a the site of his _Lord's_ pain.

"LLOYD!" he shouted, anger evident in his voice, "I want you to go down there and kill that traitorous Yuan!"

* * *

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Really sorry for late update, but I've been surprisingly busy. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Lord Yuan!" cried the voice of a Renegade. He had been almost relaxing at his consistent screen when a sudden spike was detected.

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to him and looking towards his monitor.

"I'm reading a large flow of mana coming from Mizuho."

"What!?" what could create a surge, unless, "Is it Yggdrasil?"

"No sir, the readings..." he paused as if not believing what he was seeing, "...they're from an exsphere!"

"Impossible!" no exsphere was able to produce levels this high, neither could a Cruxis Crystal, unless..."Kvar's Angelus Project! It's awakening! But, why now?"

"Sir, another source of mana is nearby." Said the Renegade, as another, smaller spike appeared, "It's Yggdrasil!"

"He's after the crystal, and if I'm right, I know who has it." He turned ready to leave, "Red alert!" he cried, "Prepare for a possible attack on our location!"

0000000

"Didn't you hear me?" snarled Yggdrasil, as Pronyma was offering her arm for his support, "Go and kill Yuan, NOW!"

"Why would Yuan attack you?" asked Lloyd, "And how could he alone do so much damage to you?" realisation hit him, "Where have you been?"

"I'm the one giving orders here, Irving! Now do as I say and kill him!" Lloyd merely glared at him, "You know what will happen if you fail to follow my orders; do it now or I will tear your precious summoner limb from limb!" he was so angry, spit was flying from his mouth.

"As you wish," he grunted, "my Lord." And he teleported.

"My Lord?" started Pronyma, worry etched in her voice, "What happened?"

Again, Yggdrasil growled, "It appears that Kvar's little experiment was successful after all. I'm also assuming that is the only reason that wretch is now standing, and so powerful. She should have been traumatised for life from her experience, but there she was barely a few days after, and she's fighting me with everything she could muster."

"My Lord, are you saying that summoner did this to you?" anger filled every fibre of her body, "Please allow me to go and punish her severely for even thinking about..."

"You will do no such thing!" he interrupted her, "Her life is the only thing keeping Lloyd on our side."

Pronyma felt a sudden jolt of jealousy; was Lloyd more important than herself, and she could not help but remind herself of Lloyd's previous statement, _'Would he really do that much for you, after doing so much to get me?'_

"My Lord, may I ask why you were down there if not to attack?"

"I decided on insuring Lloyd's loyalty would last. I thought keeping a close eye on the girl would remind him how any insubordination would cost him." His face, already curled in anger, became even more twisted in rage, "When I got there she was standing, she should have been curled in a ball somewhere, cowering from anything and everything that moved! She was in some sort of trance, and mana was surging from Kvar's exsphere. Both would be mine now if that pathetic excuse of a half elf didn't show. Of all times to show his true colours why must it be then." He roared in anger, and flew his arm to the side, sending a powerful ball of energy into the armour Lloyd had been practising with. By the time the smoke had cleared, all that remained was dust within a small crater.

"My Lord, you knew that Yuan would betray us?" she asked alarmed.

"He was the one who started the Renegades all those years ago!" he exclaimed.

"But my Lord, why would you let him if you knew?"

"He was once my good friend, and my sister's betrothed. I left him alive for her sake, and besides, Kratos had a brief spell of insubordinance; the death of Anna put a swift end to that. I assumed that Yuan would eventually realise he could not best me and surrender." Once more he growled, "But now he will suffer."

0000000

Sheena roared in fury as she quickly struck down the nearest angel, "That bastard got away!" she threw a card towards the second angel, causing him to rise into the air and then implode by a strong torrent of wind. She had lost a perfect chance of beating Yggdrasil to a pulp and getting Lloyd back.

Yuan slashed through the remaining angel, amazed by Sheena's new power and abilities. 'That exsphere has greater potential than we thought.' "Sheena," he started, "may I ask how it is you are able to fight with such vigour. I have seen the effects of Yggdrasil's mind torture, and no-one has been able to recover within a matter of days; most never do."

Sheena looked towards the angle, then down to Lloyd's exsphere, "I realised that I had someone important to save." She answered simply, 'Thank you.'

Yuan scowled at this vague answer, "Well, regardless of how you recovered, I suggest that you will follow me to the Flanoir base." He turned, obviously expecting the group to follow.

"Hold it, Yuan!" Sheena yelled, "When were you going to tell us that Mithos was Yggdrasil?" though she was grateful for his help, she was in no mood for Yuan's attitude.

"Simply," he began, as if it were obvious, "I was not aware of his presence in your group. Whenever you talked of him you never mentioned his name; merely noted him as your companion."

Sheena growled in her throat, that was true; Mithos always avoided entering the Renegade Base. "Be that as it may," started Regal, who appeared to be keeping his cool remarkably well, "Mithos' presence in our group posed a major threat to us all. He had ample opportunity to capture Colette or even attempt to sever our ties. It would have been useful to know more about our enemy then you told us."

Genis head fell; he had grown close to Mithos during the time he travelled with them. He thought he had found a half-elf his age; someone who shared the hardships he faced whilst growing up; a friend who shared his beliefs. But he was wrong; Mithos...was his enemy...the one who is attempting to destroy Colette's life...the one who is holding his best friend against his will, "My best friend..." he muttered to himself.

Colette too was dumbfounded by Mithos' true identity. She saw him as a misunderstood boy, just like Genis. She never would have thought that he had any potential to harm anyone.

"I told you all you needed to know at the time." Came Yuan's answer, "I never believed that Yggdrasil would spy on your group directly."

"Well you were wrong!" exclaimed Sheena, "Anything else you deemed beyond our need to know?" Her glare, enough to stare most people down, did not affect Yuan in the slightest. He merely looked at her.

"Nothing that can be risked saying in the open like this." He raised an arm as if meaning in earshot of the villagers.

"Fine, then let's go inside and you can tell us all about it."

"I was referring to this village in general."

Sheena's temper was rising further beyond what she thought was capable, "Mizuho's information network is infallible, and the villager's trust is..."

"Mizuho is not as hidden from Cruxis and the Renegades as you may think." He interrupted, "Your pride for your village may be admirable, but neither I or Mithos need be present to know of your actions. For example your spy within the Flanoir Base was not gone unnoticed," he paused as if to relish the look of surprise on her face, "in fact it was the only reason why he obtained any useful information for you at all. I control the flow of information within the Renegades." At this, Sheena could make no response, "Which brings me back to my earlier suggestion; follow me to the Flanoir Base, that is assuming you want to hear the information I have, and if you want a brief glimpse of your beloved saviour."

"Lloyd?" gasped Sheena.

"And how do you know Lloyd will be there?" queried Regal, speculatively.

"I believe Yggdrasil will have given him the 'honour' of dealing with my betrayal." He answered simply.

"You mean Lloyd's been sent to kill you?" Asked Sheena.

"No!" cried Colette, "Lloyd would not do that."

"We shall see," he said calmly, "Lloyd swore his loyalty in order to keep Sheena alive. I doubt he'd risk her life just because of me."

Sheena almost felt guilty at this; would Lloyd end another's life just to keep her safe? Going against his beliefs of sacrificing others. "I...want to see him."

"Excellent, then shall we proceed? I shall notify your companions to meet us there."

0000000

Raine was dumbfounded. They had barely left Meltokio after discovering a potential cure for Colette, when Yuan's face appeared on the small screen of their rehairds. He explained that Sheena was back and that they were going to rendezvous at the Flanoir Base. What had he meant by Sheena being back? It hadn't been a day since their leaving of Mizuho, and although she was awake and more conscious of where she was, she had not been in any shape to leave the Chief's house, let alone the village itself. Surely there was no way she could be back to full fighting ability; it was much too soon. Raine had witness trauma victims before, and they spent months before they left the safety of their house, and some she met that refused point blank to leave at all, and swore that they never would.

"Hey, Raine!" cried Zelos, over the wind soaring past their faces, "Do you really think Sheena's better already?"

She paused for a moment, "I honestly do not know. It is a possibility; if we are to meet them at the Renegade Base, then she must have shown some improvement since our leave if she willingly agreed to go there."

"I concur," added Presea, her voice still audible through the wind despite her unusually quiet voice, "I cannot foresee the layout and structure of the Cruxis stronghold to be much different from the Renegade Base. Sheena must be, at least, over the fear of building itself."

Zelos then flew his rehaird closer to Raine's, which Presea successfully viewed this as a sign of another private conversation, and did not strain to listen. "If she is...are _you_ ready to see her?" Raine's face saddened; she had been feeling guilty of her actions ever since Colette's outburst, and even more so after Zelos' previous words of comfort. It was partially her fault for Lloyd's current position. Although she still believed her decision to have been the best one at the time, knowing Sheena's innocence would have made it much harder to make.

"I don't really know what to say to her." She began, "I mean, how can I tell her that what I did to her was for the best? Even now I still believe it to be a wise decision. How can I tell her that I did not trust her, did not care about her abduction? How can I possibly tell her that I let Lloyd go off on his own to try and rescue her, and lie to all of you so you would not help him? That it's my fault he's now stuck with Cruxis."

"Do you feel sorry about it?" he asked, simply.

"I still believe my decision was wise..." she paused for a few seconds, "...but, now I know that she was not betraying us, I do regret my actions."

Zelos concealed a smile; it took a lot to get Raine to admit that she was wrong. "Then just tell her." Raine looked up in shock, "She deserves to know what happened. Tell her why it was only Lloyd who attempted her rescue, and apologise. Right now that's all she'll need; all she wants is to have Lloyd back with us."

"You're right, thank you, Zelos."

0000000

"Do you believe you are able to do it?" asked Kratos, watching as Dirk peered over some rough notes.

"This is a very tough thing to create." Replied Dirk, "I 'avn't seen something like this for years, not since I was back home."

"Do you have the skills though?" Dirk was the only one whom Kratos knew and trusted to make something like this; Altessa's loyalty was very questionable to Cruxis, making him just as likely to tell Yggdrasil as to hide it from him.

"Aye, I do." Kratos sighed in relief, "Though you'll need to gather the ingredients. Most of these things are beyond my access, some are even considered to be lost in Sylverant."

"It is only the Sacred Wood that may be of some difficulty, a fire recently destroyed most of it, so unless it grows elsewhere, I may have to steal it from the King."

"Over in Teth'alla then?" he nodded, "Would that be slightly conspicuous by that boss of yours?"

"You need not worry; Yggdrasil has no worries over the troubles of mere humans. I believe he will not even hear of the theft."

"Very well, it'll take time, but I can do it. How's Lloyd?"

"He's well in a certain sense of the term. I have been training him to harness the full potential of his new abilities. Yggdrasil has of yet only given him minor tasks."

"I do hope this plan of yours works Kratos."

"So do I."

0000000

It was an odd experience walking through the Flanoir Base; Renegade soldiers were hurrying about, all with expressions of fear and relief, as if not sure which they should be feeling most. They were also all muttering, "It's him! He's here!"

This meant absolutely nothing to Sheena, Regal, Colette, and Genis, but Yuan seemed to understand it perfectly. "Prepare yourselves." He stated, just before they entered the main control room.

A lone, red figure with spectral wings stood there, just waiting for something, or someone. He was not attacking any of the nearby Renegades, who appeared to be arguing with themselves over whether to fight or flee this stationary angel. "Lloyd!" cried Sheena, rushing towards him. She flew herself into his arms and hugged him with all her might.

"Sheena?" he asked, genuinely surprised. He had not expecting her to be here of all places, but was glad to see her nonetheless. He returned her embrace, and whispered, "I'm so glad you're safe." And then, with forced effort, he pulled himself away from her, "I have something I need to do." He looked over towards the rest of the group, and his eyes found Yuan's. They stared, unblinkingly at each other for some time. Quick as a flash, both had drawn out their weapons and charged, causing a loud clanging sound of blades colliding with each other.

"Lloyd, no!"

* * *

And there we go. Again I apologise for the late update, I just reached a major block in what is going to happen. I know what I want to happen, it's just finding the right things to link them all. I'd also like to say sorry if anyone thinks that Sheena recovered too quickly. I know trauma can last very long times, but I didn't know how to keep the story going with her in that state. I'll try and update soon, I have the time now, but there's a few one-shot ideas I've got in my head, which I might just get out the way with.


	12. Chapter 12

I actually have time to update sooner! My block is still about but I'm working through it; I know what I want to happen at any rate. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lloyd was walking down a secluded corridor; he was waiting for the reply from Zelos saying it was clear for him to appear. Zelos...so he was the one supplying information to Cruxis. He never believed that anyone in the group would betray them, even after Kratos. He felt angry, not just of his betrayal; Raine believed there was an informant, and that Sheena was it. If Zelos wasn't giving away information, then Raine would not have suspected her. Could he forgive him? He had forgiven Kratos after all, but then he was not directly involved. But was Zelos aware that the information he was giving would lead to Sheena's current position? As much as the two argued, they had known each other for years, and cared for each other in some respect. He remembered seeing Zelos alone with Colette as well. Surely if he was betraying them he should have taken advantage and capture her during these times. He did have perfect opportunities, but took none, in fact he seemed to relish these moments, and always seemed to be in much better moods afterwards. He doubted Zelos would directly try and harm anyone in the group.

"Lloyd." Came a voice behind him. He turned to see Yuan, waking towards him slowly, "I want a few words with you before your first assignment.

Lloyd was not in the mood for Yuan, "You knew that Yggdrasil would force me to join him didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he answered simply, "I suspected he would do so." Lloyd growled in his throat.

"You could have told me." He accused.

"As I said before, you would let nothing stop you from rescuing your beloved, so it really does not matter what I did or didn't tell you about Yggdrasil's plans." Lloyd growled again. "However, I have things to tell you, with limited time." He looked around to ensure no-one was eavesdropping, "Firstly, your friend Zelos is also providing information to me."

"What!" Zelos was providing information to both of their enemies?

"However, his recent information has been less useful then they have been. He has only told us what you have been doing, not any of your future plans." Lloyd's eyes widened in realisation, "I believe he has started regretting his actions, and merely continuing communications for his own personal safety." This made Lloyd's thoughts run deeper; Zelos was not omitted when making plans, he even made valid suggestions, so why would he not pass these plans on if he was a traitor? "The other thing I need to tell you is a situation which is likely to occur." The seriousness in his tone made Lloyd pay close attention, "I doubt that I will be able to hide my true intentions from Yggdrasil for much longer. Once he discovers that I created the Renegades, I'm sure he'll want me dead. I believe he will send you to kill me."

"What?" he gasped.

"It'll be your final test of loyalty. When this time comes you must face me, you must bring proof of my defeat. Yggdrasil is no fool, you must fight me with all your might." Again, Lloyd gasped, but was unable to say anything, "I will fight at my best as well, we will both be aiming to kill, we must be. Yggdrasil will not be fooled by a fake fight; he has seen me fight for over four millennia, and will know what wounds I can inflict on my foe, and you have not trained enough to stop all my attacks. Gaining his belief in your loyalty is crucial for my plan to work." Before Lloyd could argue, he sensed a small surge of mana; Zelos was now able to talk. "Remember; fight me with your all. If you have a killing shot, don't hesitate...I won't."

0000000

SMASH! Kratos used his shield to knock a knight into the wall. His mission was not going as smoothly as he had hoped. He was supposed to sneak in, get the Sacred Wood, and get back out. Unfortunately, a knight spotted him and sounded the alarm. In his rush to do this quickly, he became sloppy, and he cursed himself for it. His upcoming plans could hold no mistakes, and this simple plan had already failed. Admittedly, the knights were posing no threat at all; the Papal Knights had disappeared along with the Pope, and they were considerably stronger than the King's normal guard.

Nevertheless, he was supposed to keep enemy encounters to a minimum, and with all the knights heading to his location, he would have to move fast. He could not use his wings; although Yggdrassil does not worry about normal human affairs, an angelic appearance will surely catch his attention.

Another group of knights gathered in his path, he growled to himself. This was so tedious; he had the wood and just had to get out of the city, but with these knights in the way he couldn't.

"Lower your weapon, and surrender. You are trespassing his Royal Highness' castle and stealing his property." They readied their weapons, "You are outnumbered."

Kratos barely moved, his face not faltering in its calmness, "Outnumbered? Yes. Outclassed?" he held in his laughter, "Certainly not." Before any of the guards could react, he charged. He kicked the one in front, making him fall backwards, causing a domino effect on the remaining knights.

As the knights were untangling themselves from each other, they heard a loud crash. They looked up to see the red haired swordsman had leapt through the window. One of them was finally able to stand up and rushed to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of where he went. "Damn!" he shouted, "Where did he go?" the thief was nowhere in sight.

0000000

"Lloyd, no!" cried Colette, as the blades of Yuan and Lloyd met.

"What are you doing, Lloyd?" shouted Genis, "Yuan's helping us!"

But these words seem to fall on deaf ears, as the two angels swung, slashed, and parried. Then a gash appeared across Lloyd's shoulder; he had barely escaped a strike to his chest, and it was then that everyone knew that this was no fake fight; both warriors were aiming to kill. Sheena could not bring herself to speak, had barely moved a muscle since the battle began. She just watched as Yuan brought out his own wings, and flew into the air. She didn't know what to do; she barely knew how she felt. Watching as Lloyd threw away his beliefs by trying to kill Yuan, just so she would be safe...it sickened her. She was happy that she meant that much to him, but the cost of it...surely doing this was tearing Lloyd apart; she didn't want him to throw away everything he worked so hard for. She wanted to run between the two and stop them, knock some sense into them. She felt the power she had from fighting Yggdrasil, and knew that she would be able to...but she couldn't. What if she got in the way? What if Lloyd got distracted? Yuan was aiming to kill after all; what if she got Lloyd killed? She became frightened; she wanted to do something but couldn't...just like she faced off against that limp manikin.

Lloyd grunted as Yuan's blade cut into his shoulder; even though Yuan had warned him that he would attack as if for real, he still held back. He didn't want to kill Yuan, but he had little choice in fighting him. If Yuan wasn't going to hold back, than he couldn't either; for Sheena's sake. He flexed his wings and slowly rose himself into the air, and watched as Yuan brought out his own wings and followed him. He had a look on his face as if he knew what Lloyd was know going to fight full-on. He lowered his arm, as lightning surged through it, and for a brief second, Lloyd was reminiscent of Kvar...his mother's killer. He roared and charged at him. Yuan launched his attack, but it was deflected easily by Lloyd's sword, and again their blades clashed.

Yuan smiled, Lloyd had only been an angel for a day, and already he was using his new abilities well. Although it was true that Yggdrasil wouldn't be fooled if Lloyd won easily, he had an alternate notion in fighting Lloyd as if to kill. Lloyd was the key in defeating Yggdrasil, and if he was to wield the Eternal Sword, he needed to prove he was strong enough to defeat Origin...and break his seal. If Lloyd was unable to beat him, he wouldn't stand a chance. He gasped as Lloyd managed to break through his guard and slash across his chest. Lloyd was strong, much stronger than he expected. He returned to the ground and used his blade to keep him up, did Yggdrasil realise how strong he made the person most likely to beat him? He raised his arm again, and launched blast after blast of lightning, in an attempt to keep Lloyd away. He wasn't sure how far Lloyd would go; he had told him to take a killing blow, and he did indeed attempt to make them. He had believed Lloyd's nature would prevent him if he was unable to defend himself, but Lloyd was fighting with a strange fit of rage. Was he really going that far to protect Sheena from Yggdrasil? He remembered how he felt with Martel and found his answer...he would. Nevertheless, he would keep fighting; insure that Lloyd could do what he had failed to do for so many years. The Renegades did not need him anymore; they were given orders of what to do in case he were gone. He watched as Lloyd slashed away each of his attacks as he charged downwards upon him. Lloyd landed in front of him, he tried to attack, but Lloyd parried his blade with his own and kicked him hard in return. He was on his back now; completely helpless as he watched Lloyd tower over him, a sword ready to plunge into him.

0000000

Kratos was walking towards Origin's Seal. Only he was able to communicate with him in any way, though his first attempt after Yggdrasil's actions showed him it would undoubtedly be the last. However, he was intent on talking with him again, make him aware that someone else would soon come to make a pact, for his seal would not last much longer. What worried him was Origin's reaction to this. Unlike other spirits, Origin had a choice of whether to test a summoner's worth, he could choose not to form a pact even if he was overpowered, in order that no-one could use his power again.

"Origin." He spoke to the shrine in which he was sealed.

"It has been long since you called upon me, fallen one." Came a voice, "Have you come again in hope that after four millennia I had come to see your reasoning?"

Kratos grunted, when he first contacted Origin, he was trying to convince him that Yggdrasil was doing what was right. "No." He answered simply, "I have come not to convert you, rather to inform you," he knelt down, "and also, to implore you for your assistance."

"Do not dare attempt to ask me for my help!" his voice boomed louder than before, "I entrusted my power to you fallen ones in a hope that you would better the world, not to forge it into a weapon, and rip the very world asunder. You all deserve damnation, not assistance. As for your informing me, there is little I want to know. The matters of mortals no longer entices me, you all crave power, and will do anything to obtain your own desires."

"There are many things which have happened within our world; Yggdrasil has his ultimate goal at hand. Soon the prolonged existence of this world shall cease."

"The existence of this world was decided upon, as soon as you betrayed us all!" snarled the voice, "The one person who was able to revive the tree, to continue the world's existence, was betrayed by you. He trusted you with the Great Seed and you abused it, just so you could revive your companion. You doomed the world."

Kratos paused, "We did not know he was able..."

"You knew!" he interrupted loudly, "He realised what you were planning and went to stop you! He told you that he could revive the tree, without destroying everything. But you did not listen, and you used my power to seal Martel's soul within the Seed, to rip apart the world, sealing both the one whom you betrayed and countless other lives within the limbo between the divided worlds, and sealed me away in order to prevent me from interfering with your actions. As if your treachery could know no bounds, you then vandalised his name, using it to create false saviours within your little game, forcing the citizens to worship your companion as a god, using the other spirits to help keep the pieces alive! In order to find the right innocent to which you can return Martel's soul. I may yearn to be free to punish you all for an eternity, but yet I would rather be imprisoned here then see the look upon her face when she realised what you have done. She would not want this."

Kratos did not speak. He remembered everything he had done those millennia ago, every agonising detail. "I...cannot atone, nor apologise enough for the sins I have brought upon the world, my companions...my friends. However, I can do what I can to put things right. Another shall be coming to challenge the right of the pact with you. I beg that you give them the chance of earning your power."

The voice began to laugh, "Surely you jest; do you really believe that after my faith in you mortals was destroyed in moments, that I would be so willing to grant my power again."

"These are not like most. They began their journey believing in Yggdrasil's world, that they would save the world by releasing the seals. However, by Yuan's willing action's, they encountered a traveller from the other world, whom themselves were trying to stop the group to save their own world. Once they discovered the existence of two worlds, and their rivalry over the mana, they all vowed to try and save both worlds without the need of sacrificing others. One of the members is a summoner, who has already formed pacts with all the elemental spirits."

"Judging by strength alone does not suggest worth in my eyes, nothing you have said has made me want to give them the chance."

"I have said that they intend to return the world to its former glory, and defeat Yggdrasil. They are doing so without sacrificing any innocent lives; they refuse to let people get hurt. Does that not remind you of someone?" there was no answer, "Surely at least, you remember the terms of you own seal?" Again, there was no answer, but he was sure that Origin knew indeed, "I intend for them to be able to see you, and ask for the right of the pact. I intend to help keep my son, and the one he loves safe." He bowed down low, "Please, I beg of you. Allow them to challenge Mithos' right of the pact."

There was a pause, "Very well, Kratos Aurion. I shall judge their worth myself before allowing them to challenge me. But heed me fallen one, if I sense any reason to distrust them, I shall do anything to ensure my powers are not misused again."

"Thank you." He stood up, and turned to leave, "I know that it's too late, but I truly am sorry for our actions, as is Yuan. We both intend to stop Mithos in whatever way we can."

"Leave."

"As you wish."

* * *

And done. Some parts at the end may be confusing, but it links to a story that I've been thinking about doing for a while. I won't say much in case I get round to writing it, but it links with the events that caused the world's to split. Also sorry for the lack of actual action in the Lloyd vs. Yuan scene, I just drew a blank when it came to writing that part and chose to just stick with the mid battle thoughts. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Two years...yeah...sorry about that. And here's the next chapter...not much else to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuan closed his eyes, as Lloyd began plunging his sword down; he looked back over his prolonged life, all the things he had done, all the things he hadn't, waiting for it to finally end. 'Martel, I'm so sorry. I hope Lloyd will finally set you free to join me...if I'm allowed to the place you will be sent.' However, instead of feeling pain he heard the sound of a sword clang hard against the metal floor. "That's enough." Said Lloyd, panting slightly.

Yuan opened his eyes to see Lloyd towering over him, one of his blades inches away from his face. He shook his head, refocusing and recomposing himself. "You are strong, Lloyd. I'm impressed."

"This was more than just a way to prove to Yggdrasil I am loyal." He was not asking a question. "You were testing me weren't you? You wanted to make sure I had the ability to defeat him."

Yuan smirked ever so slightly; Lloyd was becoming much more aware of things lately; more like his father. "You have a sharp eye, Lloyd."

"So now what?" Lloyd continued to glare, "I've obviously passed your test, what's next?"

Yuan grunted in pain as he forced himself to stand, "For now, that can wait; I doubt Yggdrasil will expect you back this soon." He looked over to the Chosen's group. "I think there's someone who wants to see you." Lloyd looked to where Yuan was looking, and saw Genis, Colette, Regal...and Sheena. Sheena was safe; she was safe and she was moving. His hatred of Yuan and how he kept things from him all vanished, as relief and happiness filled him. He began walking towards her, and then noticed the look on her face. Her eyes seemed slightly red, and mixed with fear and sadness. "Sheena?"

Sheena watched as Lloyd slowly walked towards her...what should she do? What could she say? She was so glad that he stopped, that he did not kill needlessly...but she was scared. The feeling of relief and happiness upon seeing Lloyd seem to just slip away during the fight. Those wings...those cursed wings. Those were her doing. She gave Lloyd those things. How could she have let herself give in so easily to Yggdrasil, not just at the Mana Cannon but to his tactics afterwards? She knew that Lloyd was forced to work for Cruxis because of her. But it was only now that she truly saw that he was the enemy. She pressed her hand over Lloyd's Exsphere, hoping to get some words of comfort, of encouragement from them. All the power it had given her and yet she trembled before the man in front of her "Those wings." She muttered.

Lloyd froze in place. He looked to his side and saw his newly given wings, fresh from their first battle. He never thought before, but these were the mark of Cruxis. The fear in her eyes, was Sheena scared of them? Of him? He focused, and they faded away. "Sheena?" he asked again.

"Lloyd." She answered. "I'm...I'm so sorry." She turned and ran down the corridor, away from the man she would give anything to see. 'It's my fault. I can't see him now. I don't deserve to. It's my fault.'

"Sheena!" he shouted to her. He didn't follow, he could easily catch her, but something held him in place. Was this due to her torment? Did Yggdrasil make her fear him? "Sheena." Did she blame him for what happened...

"Lloyd." Came the commanding voice of Regal. "Go after her."

"But..."

"Do not fret. Her mind is still fragile but her resolve is strong." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Seeing your wings merely caused her to see firsthand what has truly happened. She seems to have taken some responsibility over your new, albeit forced allegiance."

"But I don't blame her!" he yelled, "It was not her fault!"

"Yes, Lloyd but she needs to hear that from you. She may have recovered enough to fight Yggdrasil without hesitation, but you are a challenge much greater. Which is why she both fears and needs you right now."

"But..."

"Oh just go already, Lloyd!" shouted Genis, with Colette nodding next to him. And with that, he ran after Sheena.

0000000

She was running, she didn't know how long or how far but she was running. She couldn't face him, not after what damage she had caused 'Sheena.' Came a voice in her head. 'Why do you flee?' it was the calm, comforting voice she was hoping for; the voice which helped her once before.

"Anna?" she asked aloud, stopping almost instantly in her tracks.

'Sheena, you do not need to flee from him. You need not fear him.'

"How can I face him?" she pleaded, "How can I look him in the eye and tell him now...now he's..." she trailed off. "It's my fault."

'Sheena, you need not blame yourself for what has happened. He is in need of you right now, just as much as you need him.' Sheena, looked around in confusion, as if trying to find some physical presence to talk to, 'He is currently undergoing challenges beyond what he has faced before. He needs you more than ever right now to save him. Not just from Yggdrasil's clutches, but from himself. He blames himself for your recent misfortunes as much as you blame yourself for his. You both need each other.'

"Sheena!" came a voice.

"Lloyd." He had caught up to her. They stared into each other's eyes, and Sheena, now noticed the fear in his eyes too. Anna was right; Lloyd was feeling the same as herself right now. He needed help...she needed help. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd."

"Sheena," he began, "you don't need to..."

"Please, I need to say this." She interrupted. "I'm sorry I was unable to resist Yggdrasil's sick mind games. I'm sorry you had to join Cruxis to save me. But most of all...thank you."

Lloyd was slightly taken aback by this, Regal was right. "Sheena, you don't need to apologise. It's my fault you were taken. I let you go to the Mana Cannon by yourself. I should have come to find you earlier, then Yggdrasil wouldn't have got to you." They remained in silence for a time, before "I'm sorry if my wings scared you...I'm sorry if I scared you."

Sheena looked into his eyes again, and saw pain. She must have really hurt him when she recoiled earlier. "You didn't scare me, Lloyd. You're still you and I know that." She crossed her arms and looked down. "I'm just...scared of losing you completely."

"Sheena." sighed Lloyd. He was relieved, and he closed the gap between them, embracing her in a hug. "I promise you won't ever lose me. I know things seem hard now, but we'll beat Yggdrasil."

Sheena hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks, Lloyd. I needed to hear that. I promise I'll free you from Yggdrasil."

They stayed there, silently for some time; they didn't care for how long, but there was one thing Lloyd was intent on asking, "He came after you didn't he?" Sheena looked up into his eyes, and saw the concern and anger in his eyes. She nodded. "That bastard!" he yelled, "So much for his word."

"He wasn't there to harm her." A voice interrupted. "Well, not initially anyway."

"Yuan..." Lloyd was still angry at the Seraphim for keeping information from him.

"Yggdrasil likes to keep an eye on his...investments. I believe he was only there to ensure that she was not in any state to make any type of rescue. He only made any action when he noticed your Exsphere glowing with power."

Lloyd took Sheena's hands, and sure enough found his mother's keepsake latched to her Key Crest. "You're using it." He smiled

"It kept me going." She answered softly, "When I was lost in my own mind...it kept me calm, your mother helped me so much, Lloyd." She wasn't sure if he would take this as a sentimental statement, or if he would think she actually meant Anna herself. Before he could reply however, Yuan cut in bluntly.

"Yes and the power it gave her allowed her to take on Yggdrasil toe-to-toe. As calm as he seemed, Sheena did a lot more damage to Yggdrasil than he could ever think."

"You did that to him?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he felt terrified of the idea that Sheena had once again faced against Yggdrasil, or amazed that she seemed to fare better.

"It was fortunate that she was able to unlock the Angelus Project's true potential when she did." Interrupted Yuan, how Lloyd was starting to get pissed at his current attitude "Otherwise the gem would be in his hands now."

"Can you please give us a few more minutes?" asked Lloyd, irritably.

"There is no time," he answer unapologetically, "we need to arrange for proof of my defeat." Lloyd looked confused, "Yggdrasil will not accept your word and tattered clothing as proof; you will need something definitive. Something he would not deny." He put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply.

Lloyd growled, 'Now he mentions this?' How was he supposed to prove Yuan was dead without a body?

"How about this?" Sheena asked, looking through her possessions. She pulled out a small ring, with the letters 'Y' and 'M' inscribed on the surface. "This is yours isn't it?"

For the first time, Yuan flinched, his eyes widened in shock. "That's..." he turned away from the couple, though they could not see his face, they could see his fists clenching. "I doubt Yggdrasil would deny that." He could not bear to see the ring being presented to Yggdrasil as a gift, but there was no other option. He began to walk away.

"Who was it for?" asked Lloyd. For the first time, he pitied Yuan. He seemed generally unnerved about this ring.

"It was...for someone very dear to me. That's all you need to know." He gradually picked up the pace. "You have five more minutes together...use them well."

0000000

Zelos, Raine and Presea were hurrying through the Renegade base; from the stunned, confused, and sometimes fearful look of the Renegade soldiers, something had happened recently. Yuan had obviously failed to mention why they were rendezvousing here. "What do you think's going on now?" asked Zelos, but he received no answer.

They were not prepared for what they found when they came round the corner before the main control room. "Lloyd? Sheena?" The two warriors were holding each other close, but they couldn't tell for sure what they had just interrupted. "You guys are okay!"

They looked towards the new arrivals, but Lloyd quickly turned away with a scowl etched on his face. "Hey guys." Said Sheena, a slight blush appearing. "Did you find out what's wrong with Colette?"

"It's her Toxicosis." Said Lloyd, suddenly remembering that they had split up, but still refusing to look their way. "The Key Crest I made for her is not sufficient to keep the full affects at bay. I'm waiting for Kratos to tell me how to make the device needed to cure her."

"It's called a Rune Crest." Stated Raine, she could tell Lloyd was still angry at her; why else would he not look at them whilst saying this, "It requires Zircon, a Mana Leaf Herb, and a Mana Fragment. We'll need to have either Altessa or Dirk craft it though."

"Sounds like you have everything under control then." He started to walk towards the control room where the others were. "There's one more thing I need to do before I leave."

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked herself. Why was he acting so cold all of a sudden?

"Wait, wait, wait!" shouted Zelos, "Am I the only one confused here? Why are you here? I thought you were stuck with Crixus?" he looked over at Sheena, "How come you're back to normal all of a sudden? Why does it look like both of you have just come out of battle?"

Lloyd did not answer, but kept on walking, "I'll explain later." Mumbled Sheena, as she continued to look at Lloyd in concerned curiosity.

0000000

"Do you really believe he would actually do it My Lord?" Pronyma asked once more.

"As I have said," Growled Yggdrasil, his nerves were reaching dangerous levels, "no matter how strong the boy's beliefs are, he will kill the traitor no matter how hard he finds it. Otherwise he will witness first hand as I destroy that worthless..."

"My Lord." Came the voice of Kratos as he materialised from the below world. He was expecting to see Lloyd still training to use his new abilities and was very surprised to see instead his former companion as if he had just been attacked.

"Ah, Kratos. There you are."

"You are injured, My Lord. May I ask how this happened?" He was not entirely worried of his master's condition, but curious as to who could have done so; it had been a long time since anyone was able to cause such harm to him. Did Lloyd lose his temper and try to kill Yggdrasil here and there? If not, then where was he?

"I had a brief, but unfortunate encounter with the Summoner, and that traitorous Yuan." Again, Yggdrasil growled in his throat, anger searing through him.

"You went after Sheena?" Kratos could hardly believe what he was hearing, not only that Sheena caused him such harm, but that he actually went for her in the first place, "Mithos, you gave my son your word that..."

"Do NOT lecture me, Kratos. I am not in a forgiving mood right now." A smirk appeared across his face, "One of them will be learning this lesson very soon."

"My Lord?"

"I have sent Lloyd to pass judgment on Yuan. They are battling as we speak."

It took all Kratos had to not gasp in shock, "Would you like me to assist him?" As strong as Lloyd may be, he wasn't sure how strong, whether he could match Yuan, whether he would have Yuan's same killer instinct.

"No." He said simply. "This is Lloyd's task and his alone. Think of it as a final initiation to prove his worth. If he succeeds, then he is truly loyal to our cause, if not..." he smirked again, "Then it will be the Summoner's punishment to hear of her knight's demise."

Kratos gripped the hilt of his sword tightly; he was struggling to resist attacking Yggdrasil himself for putting his son in such a situation. If Lloyd was unable to match Yuan's strength, then the only way he would survive was if Yuan had planned this in advance. For all he knew, Yuan was preparing for this as soon as Sheena had been captured. Could he take on Yggdrasil in his weakened state? He would have to deal with Pronyma too, but she was not the problem...just how injured was he...could he have the energy to summon the Eternal Sword?

Before he was able to decide either way, there was a flash, as Lloyd materialised mere feet away from himself. He sighed in relief, Lloyd had obviously come out of battle, and although scarred and exhausted, he had obviously been the victor.

"Well?" asked Yggdrasil expectantly.

"It's done." Replied Lloyd simply.

"No body? I believe I asked for his head." He sighed, "Do you really think that I would simply believe that a few tears in your clothes and scars on your body would suffice? Maybe your precious Summoner doesn't mean as much to you as..."

Lloyd interrupted him by flicking something towards him, making a loud ding as it flew. "He jumped into his base's own reactor." Said Lloyd as he caught the item, "He planned on you killing me when I failed to bring you his body. Apparently his idea of revenge. I believe you know that he would not willingly part with it."

Yggdrasil opened his hand to see a small, blood stained ring, "And you think this is important?"

"Yuan dropped this in one of our previous encounters. He searched high and low for it and almost begged us to return it."

"Very well. You are correct in saying he would not part with this." He smiled as he pocketed the ring.

"My Lord?" asked Pronyma, "What is it? How are you convinced that it's proof?"

"Because my dear Pronyma," he was already in a much better mood. "Yuan gave this to my sister when he proposed, and kept it as his own memento. He would never part with it." He looked over to Lloyd and Kratos, "You are both dismissed." They bowed and left the room. "Keep an eye on him."

"My Lord?" she asked again.

"Although true Yuan would not part with this ring willingly, it seems slightly too perfect."

0000000

"So Lloyd came here to kill Yuan," clarified Zelos, "because he and Sheena kicked Yggdrasil's ass, they fought, Lloyd won but didn't kill Yuan, then just walked away?"

"In laments terms yes." Answered Yuan, who had now explained to the newcomers what happened in the past hours.

"Right well I guess we didn't miss too much then." He said sarcastically, "We had some difficulty ourselves with a library full of books!"

"What Zelos is trying to say," started Presea, "was that our mission now seems trivial. Perhaps it was not best for us to split up as we did."

"No, we did the right thing." Said Regal, "We needed to find the details of Colette's condition whilst keeping care of Sheena. No-one knew that Yggdrasil would come after her as suddenly as he did."

"But the fact is he did." Argued Genis, clenching his fists, "He came in way we'd never suspect...Mithos." Everyone was silent; they knew how close the two had gotten. Presea, subconsciously moved closer to him, brushing a hand against his arm.

"But why?" asked Raine, "He had already gotten what he wanted. There was no strategic advantage to him coming. It would only encourage Lloyd to betray him."

"His Exsphere." Stated Sheena, raising her hand to clearly show it, "Lloyd left it for me."

"Kvar's Angelus Project seemed to finally manifest when Sheena used it, which gave her the power to truly stand against Yggdrasil." Yuan added, "As I said before he was only interested in spying on her initially, maybe twist the knife whilst he was at it."

"How did it react to Sheena but not Lloyd?" questioned Raine.

"Maybe it required multiple hosts to fully form. Or maybe it required to be passed as a gift." They could tell he was mocking them now, "For all I care, it could all have been because the gem prefers women. All I care is that Yggdrasil does not possess it, and that it has made her a powerful asset to use against him."

"Shut it." Whispered Sheena.

"Excuse me?"

"That's all you treat us as...as assets. Pawns you can manipulate in your private war against Yggrdrasil!" Sheena was furious, and her companions stared at her in awe; they had never witnessed her like this before. "You're using Lloyd to take him down from the inside, not caring what it's putting him through. Putting us all through!"

Yuan stared blankly at her, "Oh really. You should remember who your own allies are in this fight before yelling."

"My friends are my allies," she answered, throwing her hand backwards to note her companions, "all the people we've met and helped are our allies. Lloyd is our ally. But you..." she pointed a finger at him, "you're always hiding things from us, nudging us to do what you think is best. You are never straight with us!"

"You want me to be straight with you?" he asked, looking at the entire group before him. They seemed to have been motivated by Sheena's verbal assault, their eyes focused on every word they were saying. "Fine, I'll humour you. The truth is no matter how powerful you have become, Yggdrasil could still destroy all of you with just a thought, as is the power of the Eternal Sword." Everyone grunted at this sudden revelation. They knew it was powerful when they fought back at the Tower of Salvation, but never thought it could wipe a person from existence by the user's will. "The only way to stop this is to challenge his right to the sword, and for that..." he stared directly into her eyes, "Lloyd will have to kill his own father."

Sheena's eyes opened wide as she gasped, "Kratos..."

"So tell me, Summoner. Are you glad of how straight I am being?"

* * *

And done. Apologies again for the long delay; I could make tons of excuses of why I was busy but there's not much point. R&R and I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here. Trying to update earlier this time. Thanks for your reviews...or essay in Maurice A. Nigma's case (seriously your review is actually longer than one of my first one-shots! (Wouldn't advise reading it.)).

* * *

"_It worked!" shouted a Renegade. "The tree is gone, the Mana Cannon destroyed it!"_

_Sheena bent over, breathing heavily. She felt absolutely exhausted after summoning four spirits at once. "What about the others?" she asked worriedly, she got the signal that the Human Ranch had stopped supplying mana, but what happened with Forcystus? "What about Lloyd?"_

"_Sheena." Came a voice over the radio. _

"_Yuan? What happened to Lloyd?"_

"_Forcystus is down. Lloyd and the others were able to defeat him and everyone in the Human Ranch has been freed." His voice was as calm as ever._

"_Thank goodness." She smiled in relief. Although she had faith in Lloyd, she could not deny that she was worried. She wasn't there to help after all._

"_Colette has collapsed, however. She took a direct hit from Forcystus and is now resting in Iselea."_

"_What?" she gasped, "Is she okay?" she felt slightly guilty about not even thinking about the others._

"_Lloyd has asked for you to meet them there." He replied, blatantly ignoring the question, "I'm sure they would explain..." but he was cut off by an ear splitting explosion as the entire building shook as if an earthquake hit."Sheena! What's going on? What happened?"_

"_I don't..." but before she could finish a Renegade had looked out the opening of the tower._

"_IT'S YGGDRASIL!" he yelled._

_Sheena rushed to the opening and looked down. Sure enough, a blonde haired, white figure was standing outside of the entrance to the base, an arm outstretched. There was still smoke pouring out of the hole that once stood the entrance to the tower. "Yggdrasil! Yuan it's Yggdrasil!" but the faint sound of static was all that responded. "Yuan?" and then it hit her, Yggdrasil did not yet know that he was the leader of the Renegades. He had cut off the transmission in order to keep his true intentions secret. He had used her and was now saving his own skin. "Damn you, Yuan." She looked back out of the opening to see that several Renegades had run out to meet him head on. Yggdrasil merely swung his arm as a wave of energy tore through all but one of them. Even from this height she could tell the remaining soldier was terrified, and sure enough he had tried fleeing towards the ocean and away from Yggdrasil. Again, Sheena could tell that there was an evil smirk on his face as she watched him raise an arm towards the fleeing soldier, pausing as if giving him false hope. Eventually he launched another wave of energy, obliterating any trace there might have been of the Renegade. "That sadistic bastard!" she said aloud, "He was trying to flee. He wasn't even trying to fight back." She felt a small note of fear welling up inside her as Yggdrasil glided into the base. _

_From then, all that was left was her imagination as she heard the sounds of explosions, screams and god knows what else as Yggdrasil moved through the tower. She looked towards the two Renegades who were watching over her whilst firing the Mana Cannon; the rest of the Renegades were scouring the facility, ensuring no Desian could even attempt to stop her. They knew what was happening to the others...what was eventually going to happen to them. They looked towards the locked door; there was no point trying to barricade it. Yggdrasil would break through no matter what was blocking it._

'_Sorry Lloyd.' She thought, 'I guess I lied when I said I'd be fine.' And as scared as she was, she couldn't help but laugh, 'Just think, I could be fine if I decided to bring my Rheaird with me. But no, I had to leave it outside.' It was probably in a thousand pieces by now. They heard footsteps outside the door; they were getting louder...and closer. Sheena drew her cards and saw the Renegades draw their swords from the corner of her eyes; they were shaking. They weren't as good as hiding their emotions as she was. The footsteps stopped...and nothing...the silence...the wait was tearing them apart._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the doors blew open, and Sheena charged before the smokescreen had cleared. She jumped and swung her arm down as Yggdrasil emerged from the smoke. He smiled as he swung his arm against the oncoming assault and Sheena was sent flying through the air. She flipped herself and landed on the floor in a crouching position. She glared at her new foe and watched as the two Renegades charged in themselves. "NO! Wait!" but it was too late. Yggdrasil swung his arm again and the two soldiers were gone in a flash of blinding light._

_He smiled again, "Greetings, my dear." He bowed almost mockingly. She growled, "I must admit I was surprised to hear you were the one breaking all of my old pacts. Who knew Mizuho was hiding a summoner from me all this time."_

"_Your old pacts?" she gasped. "What do you mean? It was Mithos who made those pacts."_

_Yggdrasil laughed mockingly again, crossing his arms. His demeanour was so calm it infuriated her; he obviously held no doubt that he would be able to defeat her. "Ah, I suppose I haven't officially introduced myself to you inferior beings. It doesn't matter." He waved a hand dismissively, closing his eyes. Sheena took advantage and threw one of her cards at him; he didn't even try to dodge as the card exploded on impact. She smiled for a brief moment as she gave herself some slight hope of winning, but a cold laugh robbed it from her instantly, "I guess this means you no longer wish to talk. Do you honestly believe you stand a chance?"_

"_Try me!" she yelled and she charged in again. She swung her card downwards, only to have him dodge sideward's effortlessly. She striked again at his side, and he grabbed her arm. _

"_Defiant one aren't you." He chuckled, and he squeezed her arm tight, laughing as she tried to contain her cry of pain. "Very well, I'll humour you." He span around and through her against the wall._

_Sheena grunted as she slowly slid down to the floor. "Damn you." she muttered, slowly getting to her feet. Defying all reasoning going on with her mind, she charged again. She threw a card at Yggdrasil's feet, its explosion created a veil of smoke blocking his view of her next attack. She jumped and came down on Yggdrasil with a powerful kick. He raised his arm and blocked the attack with ease. Sheena landed and instantly went on the offensive again; she threw punches and kicked from any and every angle she could think but he blocked every single one. No matter how fast she was, Yggdrasil was faster. He threw his own punch and Sheena was once again sent flying into the wall._

"_Tiring already?" he taunted, noticing how it took much longer for her to stand this time._

"_Go to hell!" she snarled, and she started to concentrate. She had one last trump card...she just needed the time to summon._

"_Do you really think one of them can help you?" he laughed, "Feel free to try."_

'_He's just...standing there!' she gasped, surely he wasn't that confident? She shook her head defiantly. 'If he's not gonna stop me summoning then it's his loss!' "Come, Efreet!" A large red figure arose and glared at Yggdrasil with hate beyond what she had seen. "Take him down!"_

"_It will be my pleasure!" and Efreet launched himself at Yggdrasil, grabbing him with his claw like hand. "Burn!"_

_Again, he just smiled. He swung his arms outwards, breaking free from Efreet's grasp. He threw a punch at the large summon spirit who was thrown against the wall next to Sheena, the impact sending her skidding across the floor. "I'm sorry...Lady Summoner." And the spirit disappeared before her eyes._

"_Efreet!" she yelled._

_Yggdrasil was laughing again, "You call yourself a summoner? The spirits draw their strength from you...or shall we say your weakness."_

"_Damn it!" she cursed. She knew Yggdrasil was stronger than her, but he had barely begun attacking and she was in such a state. She forced herself up and felt the energy leave her. She wouldn't last much longer._

"Sheena!"

"_I won't give up." She threw two of her cards towards him, and started to concentrate, forming hands signs as they flew. The two cards multiplied into dozens as they reached their target. A few more hand signs and they began spiralling around the Seraphim, preventing him from moving so much as an inch without touching them. With a final hand sign, they all exploded simultaneously, once more creating a smokescreen. Without waiting to see if this had worked, she charged again, throwing a punch at where his face would be, putting everything she had left into it. A hand came flying out of the smoke._

_He caught it...caught her hand. "I think we've played enough now don't you?" he squeezed hard, causing her to wince in pain. She heard a loud cracking sound, and any strength she might have had left was gone. Yggdrasil had crushed her Exsphere. He used his free hand to grab her by the throat, slowly lifting her off the air._

"Sheena!"

"_Go on," she grunted, "finish me." She could tell he was still toying with her as she could still breathe._

"_Oh no." He laughed evilly, "That would too easy. I have much better plans for you." His laughter echoed through her mind, reverberating as realisation hit her. _

"Sheena!"

_He wasn't toying with her for fun. His grip on her throat tightened._

"Sheena!"

_He was going to use her against her friends. "No..." she gasped, as darkness crawled over the edges of her vision._

"NO!" Sheena bolted upright, sweat pouring down the sides of her face.

"Sheena!" a worried voice came from her side. "Are you okay? You were dreaming. I tried to wake you but..."

"Colette?" she asked confused. She looked around and remembered. They were in an inn at Flanoir, and she was sleeping in a room with the young Chosen. "I'm sorry, Colette." She brought her knees together and wrapped her arms around them. "I guess it was too much to hope that the nightmares would be gone. Maybe you should have shared a room with someone else."

"Don't worry, Sheena." She smiled, "You don't need to be on your own right now. You need your friends." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you want to talk about it? I'm no Lloyd but I'd like to help."

Sheena smiled; Colette was a really good person. "It was...the Mana Cannon...when Yggdrasil..." she couldn't. "I'm sorry, Colette. I can't seem to...I want to talk about it but..." she sighed, "I don't want to admit...how strong he is...how weak I am."

"You're not weak." Urged Colette, "Sheena, you're the strongest person I know. You're brave, you stand up for what you believe in, and you're always there to protect your friends." She smiled, "I bet you gave him a run for his money."

"That's just it. He threw me about like I was nothing...everything I tried...he just laughed." Colette noticed her fingers clenching her knees tightly.

"But look at you now!" she almost yelled, she was trying to cheer her up but everything she tried seemed to make her just feel worse. "You took him on again and really showed him what you're made of."

"But I failed...I had a chance to stop him...to save Lloyd, and I blew it!"

"Sheena..." Colette brought her hands together and clenched her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry!" and she slapped her. Sheena's eyes widened in shock...Colette slapped her...she actually slapped her. "Oh Martel, Sheena I'm so sorry I never meant..." she was interrupted however by something she never thought possible.

Sheena was laughing; it began with a slight giggle but soon developed into a full blown fit of hysteria. "I never thought I'd see the day," she began, "where you of all people would slap someone." She brought her hand to touch the side of her cheek, "Thanks, Colette." It was the first time she had laughed since she was rescued...and it felt good.

She brought her hands together again, "I'm sorry, Sheena. I just thought I'd take a page from your book."

"Don't apologise, it worked." She looked into the young angel's eyes and smiled. "I mean it, thank you Colette."

She smiled back, "Don't worry, I was just glad I could help." Her smile faded slightly, "I just feel like I'm holding you back."

"What do you mean?"

"We could be going to rescue Lloyd, but instead we're wasting time on me."

"Don't say that." She answered calmly, "Don't ever believe we are wasting time on you."

"But...I know how much Lloyd means to you."

Sheena paused before continuing, "I won't lie to you, Colette. I want him back...more than anything. But..." she took a deep breath. "You are in more immediate danger; you're toxicosis is spreading. Lloyd isn't being held like...like I..." she gulped, and took another deep breath, "He's not being held like I was. As much as I hate picturing him there, he's safe."

"But Yuan threatened..."

Sheena couldn't keep her anger down at this, remembering the last thing Yuan told them before they left. "Yuan would be endangering his own wellbeing if he revealed himself." She looked up to see Colette still looked troubled. "Hey, if Lloyd's in danger from anyone then it's from us." She smiled at the look of confusion on her face. "Lloyd promised us that no-one would be sacrificed on our journey, and I'd say he broke that promise. We're gonna be the ones who'll have to show him it's a bad idea." She raised her hand and clenched it into a fist, "You can show him your new Colette style slap." She laughed as a blush appeared on her face. Her laughter died down, before looking at the young Chosen with concern in her eyes, "Can I...can I see it?" Colette looked away, with slightly frightened eyes. "Please..." She sighed and slowly rolled up her sleeve, "Colette..."

Her arm was green just below the elbow, all the way up to her shoulder; she guessed it went further but she would not ask Colette to show her. "It's not as bad as it looks." She said, trying to smile, but Sheena stroked a finger over it and winced. She hoped it only looked like crystal, but the texture proved otherwise. How long had she been hiding this?

"How far?"

"Just below my neck." Noticing her continued look of concern, "It doesn't hurt."

"We'll get you healed Colette." She promised. 'Then we'll rescue you, Lloyd.'

0000000

Zelos was standing on the outskirts of Flanoir, glaring at the city most would find beautiful...too many memories. The warmth beneath his Exsphere was the only reason he was out there. He assumed it would be Pronyma appearing before him; there would be no point for Yuan to appear so soon, and he had a feeling Lloyd would not be allowed to do leave Cruxis so soon after his _victory_. 'Things are so crazy.' He thought to himself; their journey was going so smoothly until their pact with Luna. Since then everything went from bad to worse. Even now, with Sheena back in action and a potential cure for Colette found, Lloyd was now in danger from someone who was suppose to be helping him. The last thing Yuan told them before they left for Flanoir was still etched in his mind.

"_Remember what it means if I am to be discovered. As you know, Yggdrasil does not tolerate betrayal."_

The way he said it was clear in its meaning; Yuan would reveal himself if they challenged him. So now it seemed that both Lloyd and Sheena were being forced to work for the two warring angels. He couldn't decide if it was poetic, ironic...or just sick that it was to protect each other. Yggdrasil would go after Sheena if Lloyd didn't obey, and now Yuan would reveal that he is still alive to Yggdrasil who would then kill Lloyd. "And I'm caught spying for both bastards!" he yelled.

"I would be more careful of where you let your anger out." Came a voice behind him, "Anyone else and you would have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yuan." He growled, "What are you doing here? You could be spotted and then..."

"You have nothing to worry about." He answered calmly, "Yggdrasil does not pay attention to little details in either world. He will not know I'm alive unless I want him to."

"We left your base and headed straight for the inn." He pointed into the city, "Did you really need an update on that?"

"You can drop the attitude, I'm not here for information." There was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, "I'm here to give you information, or should I say instructions."

"What do you mean instructions?" He did not like the sound of this already. "You know what, who cares? I'm done! I don't want any more to do with you!" everything Zelos had been bottling up these last days; fear, anger, regret; they were all coming out now. "You say you're fighting against Yggdrasil and his ideals, but you're no different. You're threatening Lloyd's life so that Sheena will do what you want!" He glared at Yuan's face, which had the signs of a scowl.

"Are you done?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, "Then let me tell you something; you still have no idea how ruthless Yggdrasil can be. In order to defeat him one must also be ruthless, and the sooner you and your band of _heroes_ can get this through your heads the better. The ideology of a world without sacrifice was a notion that died millennia ago." He paused to let this sink in, "And as I am obviously like him in your view I will act as such. If you refuse to do what I tell you then I will show myself to Cruxis."

"You..." growled Zelos.

"I doubt your friends will be happy to find out who had caused Lloyd's death. Imagine what they'd think of you." Zelos was speechless...he had no choice. Not even allowing himself to speak, he nodded. "Good. Now listen closely, I will not have the opportunity to repeat myself. The time is soon upon us where you will need to show your true side."

"What?"

"The pact with Origin alone is not enough; the Ring of the Pact will also need to be forged in order for Lloyd to challenge the right to the Eternal Sword."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"One of the materials required is very rare. So rare, in fact that only Yggdrasil has the quantity we require."

Zelos was getting impatient, "Get to the point! Why does that require me to...to..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Because," started Yuan, talking slowly as if to a toddler, "it is also the key to your reward for your loyalty to Cruxis. It is also required to remove the affects of your Cruxis Crystal...to remove your status of the Chosen once and for all. I doubt I need to explain the sacrifice required on your part. You will only be given enough for one use."

"I'll never escape from being the Chosen." He whispered. This was something he desired for such a long time now. Could he really give up this dream so easily? 'For my friends,' he thought, 'yes.' "What will I need to do to prove myself?"

"Why by presenting Martel's vessel as a gift of course."

0000000

Sheena was slowly walking down the stairs of the Inn. Although her talk with Colette had calmed her considerably, she was still unable to sleep and decided a glass of water may help her. She paused half way down, as she saw the view from the window. It was such a beautiful sight. It was snowing, and she could see the cathedral in the distance. How she wished she could be standing on that balcony with Lloyd, looking out on the beautiful backdrop. It would be such a romantic experience, no doubt ruined by some oblivious comment Lloyd would make, "That idiot." She giggled, 'My idiot.' She continued on down the stairs, her mind easing slightly, and was surprised by the sight of another member of the group. "Raine?"

The half-elf looked up in surprise, she had been curled up in one of the chairs reading a very ancient looking book. "Oh...Sheena." she sounded nervous, something that Sheena rarely ever heard before.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked, curiously.

Raine looked away from her gaze. She felt really uncomfortable; this was the first time the two had been alone since the incident. "Indeed..." she managed, "there have been many thoughts on my mind recently." She looked up at the ninja, who merely looked back with an innocently curious look on her face. Zelos words echoed her mind.

"_She deserves to know why only Lloyd came for her."_

"Sheena." She began, "There is something we need to talk about...something you need to know." The seriousness of her voice caught Sheena off guard. She sat down in a chair next to hers. "How much...do you remember of your rescue?" she asked.

This question shook Sheena quite hard; it meant looking back on a time she'd rather forget. "I...I don't remember much." She began slowly, "I saw Lloyd, but then I saw him come so many times, each time only..." she couldn't continue. "The last time, he did not...we were running and then Yggdrasil appeared. The next thing I know is being in Mizuho." Some tears did well in her eyes, but she fought them off. "I guess, you guys took me there."

The expression on Raine's face saddened dramatically. "Sheena...Lloyd was the only one who came for you. The rest of us continued on our journey." Sheena gasped...that couldn't be true...surely they all came to help. They wouldn't have left her there, let Lloyd stage a suicidal rescue attempt alone...would they?

"Wh-Why?" was all she could muster.

"It was my decision." Raine had now avoided her eyes completely, "Lloyd was worried and went to search for you. He returned and immediately asked for our help in rescuing you. I...I was the only one awake and...and I refused...I actually tried to convince him that you weren't alive. I told the others you were ill from summoning a number of spirits at once and that Lloyd had taken you back to Mizuho so he could look after you. Without us to help him, he turned to his only other option...Yuan." She looked up; Sheena had her head down now, her fists were clenched tightly on her knees and she was shaking.

"Why?" she repeated, a mixture of anger, sadness and hurt in her voice.

"I believed...that you...that you were providing information to our enemies. You were recruited by the Renegades and they were aware of exactly what we were doing. I assumed you were using this kidnapping to lure out Colette." Sheena stood up and turned away, "It was my fault Sheena. The others would have wanted to help you. They were furious when they discovered the truth." She allowed a few tears to escape down her face, "I am the one to blame."

There was a very long silence, where neither Raine nor Sheena moved. "Raine..." started Sheena, "I'm...I'm furious." Raine flinched, there was no anger, no hatred, no sadness...just a steady voice coming from the woman in front of her, "But I promised Lloyd that I would keep us all together...as a team. That includes you. I'm not sure if I can forgive right now...but we need you. For Lloyd and for Colette." She began to walk back up the stairs to her room.

"Sheena...I'm sorry." She didn't stop, and soon she was lost from her sight.

'So that's what she thought of me. A traitor?' She was shaking, a couple tears now freely flowing. Raine had never seemed as close to her as others in the group, but she never believed that she thought that way. 'That explains why Lloyd was so mad. It was Raine.' She understood Lloyd's sudden attitude change back in the Renegade's base, but still he told her to keep the peace in the group. She entered her room, trying not to wake the now sleeping Chosen. She lied herself in bed, and forced herself to sleep. There was no way she was going back down now.

0000000

"That's enough." Said Kratos, after blocking a powerful blast of light from Lloyd. "You have improved drastically since our last session. Lloyd couldn't help but smile. After a couple hours of resting and having his wounds healed by Kratos, he insisted they continued his training again. "So, care to tell me how Sheena is?" he asked calmly.

"What?" asked Lloyd shocked, "I don't know what you mean...I was down dealing with Yuan." A blush on his face was giving him away however.

"I know that you let Sheena hold onto that ring after we found it." He said simply, and at at the look on Lloyd's face he added, "Don't worry; Yggdrasil is not aware of this. So tell me," he repeated, "how is she?"

"She's fine." He answered simply, "She was in the Renegade base and she was perfectly aware of everything." His face lowered slightly, "She was scared though...my wings scared her. She denied it but...she said she was afraid if losing me." He looked at his arms; he already missed the feeling of holding her within them, "Kratos?" he asked, "I've not been eating...or sleeping as I did. Am I...am I going to end up like Colette was?"

Kratos looked into his son's eyes and saw so much sorrow and fear. He could tell he was imagining what it would be like to not be able to care about Sheena...to be soulless and emotionless. "Only the Chosen Ones were doomed to that fate, Lloyd." He explained, "They needed to be soulless so that Martel could possess them without resistance. The angel transformation only involves slowing the body's metabolism to the extent that the person's body clock is slowed to a crawl. This means we are able to live prolonged lives without eating or sleeping as a human, elf or half-elf would."

"Metabolism?" a puzzled look was etched on his face. "I don't know what that means, but you're saying I won't lose my emotions?"

Kratos sighed slightly, but continued, "Yes Lloyd, you have nothing to worry about. You're feelings for Sheena will not change."

Lloyd blushed again involuntarily, he was still adjusting to the fact that Kratos was his father, and as such still felt uncomfortable discussing his feelings this openly. They stayed in silence for a bit, before Lloyd looked around, as if trying to ensure no-one was listening in on them. "Kratos, both you and Yuan have talked about breaking Origin's seal, but neither of you have told me; how do we do this? How can we break the seal?"

Again, Kratos looked into his son's eyes. He had just removed a large amount of worry from them, should he really re-fuel it? "I am the seal." he answered simply.

Lloyd gasped, "You mean I have to..."

"You will need to best me in battle, Yggdrasil's seal means that I cannot willingly allow it to break. I must find someone capable of defeating me and choosing the seal to remain broken." He wasn't lying, but he was not stating that he must be killed.

"Is that...why you're training me?" he asked, "So I can break the seal?"

"Yes, Lloyd." He was impressed that Lloyd had caught on to this, "And this is also why you must now train on your own."

"Huh?"

"You are now capable of using your angelic abilities. Now you know the basics you must perfect them on your own, in your own style."

"But why?" surely he would become stronger, faster if Kratos continued his training.

"If you are to defeat me then it would be best if I did not know your full abilities. If I knew all of your moves it would make it easy for me to counter each one and defeat you."

Lloyd folded his arms and nodded, "So, if you don't know my moves, you won't be expecting them?" he smiled as Kratos nodded, "Okay then. I'll start developing my own moves and show you what I'm made of." He raised a fist in front of him. "You know, I'm looking forward to our rematch."

Kratos smiled, "And I'll be waiting for you Lloyd." But he could not help but wonder if the boy would be as excited if he truly knew what must happen. "I'll expect you not to hold back."

0000000

_There was darkness. Complete darkness. "Hello?" she called out. She heard screams...familiar screams. She ran, ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where to but she had to find them. "Hello?" she called again, and then she saw them. There was a small boy, laying face down, his head to the side...in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were lifeless. "Genis?" she asked. "Somebody help!" she called, "Raine! Zelos!" she needed a healer, but no sooner as she said that did she see two more bodies, both with gashes through their bodies, a pool of blood surrounding them. "No!" she cried, running toward the two bodies, "Don't die on me! Please!" She heard more screams, and the sound of a sword flashing through the air...through flesh. She ran towards the sound, only to find a young girl, a hole in her chest, and again lifeless eyes. "Presea."_

"_Augh!" came a gruff voice, as a large body landed in a heap next to her, lifeless eyes...and a broken neck. She heard another scream, and recognised it instantly._

"_Colette, no!" she would not let the same fate happen to her; she would stop the person responsible. She ran again and two figures materialised from the darkness. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at the sight. A red clad swordsman, with large spectral wings, holding a blood stained sword in one hand...and Colette's throat in the other. He had her raised in the air, just as Yggdrasil had herself. "Lloyd?" she asked, watching as the young Chosen was struggling for consciousness, writhing in his grip. His head turned to face her and she gasped in horror. His eyes were blank, but tears were flowing down his face, "Why?" she moaned._

"_All for you, Sheena." He replied. Colette's struggling was slowing down, as Yggdrasil materialised behind them a cold smile etched on his face, his hands were raised, wriggling his fingers as if he had a puppet on a string. Colette's wings had disappeared and her arm fell limp. "All for you."  
_

Sheena bolted upright, gasping for breath. She breathed heavily for a few minutes, her mind pulling together from her second nightmare that night. This one was new, and it scared her more than any other she had yet to experience. She looked over to the bed next to her. Colette was still blissfully asleep. 'Good.' She thought, bringing her knees together, 'There's no way I could explain to her what I just saw.'

* * *

There we go. Kinda feel slightly guilty, spending 2 years on the last chapter, then doing this longer one in 2 weeks. Oh well, good news is I seem to have gotten the habit again. I have a couple new one-shot ideas and have actually thought of a couple new stories. Not sure about the story front though as both are similar to the extent of Lloyd meeting with Sheena before he meets with Colette etc. Don't particularly want to repeat myself and both will even end in a similar point in the game before it continues as per actual story. I'll think about it.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

And here we go with the next chapter. Again, trying to keep myself updating regularly. Hope you enjoy!

Oh and Maurice A. Nigma; wasn't complaining about your long reviews, I appreciate them, just found it funny when I noticed the word count compared to an old story!

* * *

The group were shocked as they stared at Yuan, "Why would Lloyd need to kill Dirk?" asked Genis, "Why would he have anything to do with the Eternal Sword?"

"I'm talking about Lloyd's real father." He said coldly.

"Wait, you know who Lloyd's father is?" asked Colette eagerly, "Who is it?" Sheena lowered her face slightly.

"Do you really want to know?" he jeered, a slight smile in his face, "Do you really want to know who Lloyd has to kill?" No-one answered...Yuan may have mislead them at times, or 'encouraged' them to do what he wanted, but one thing he never did was straight out lie to them. They knew he was right; it was hard enough knowing that Lloyd had to kill his father, but none of them wanted to know who this actually was. What if they knew him? What could they tell him? Yuan laughed, "Didn't think so." They all glared at him, he had a way of getting into their heads, pushing them into a decision. "So, if none of you have anything else to ask," he looked to each member of the group in turn, "you can all leave."

"Wh-what?" asked Zelos, stunned. "That's it? After what you just told us, that's all you have to say?"

"Oh don't worry, when I need you all to do something, you'll know."

"Why would we help you?" demanded Sheena, "After what's happened what the hell makes you think we'll do anything you ask us?"

Yuan eyed her carefully, he had noticed Sheena gasping Kratos' name, and look away when the others asked who it was. She knew somehow that Kratos is Lloyd's father...maybe he shouldn't have been so soft as to give them time alone. "You forget Lloyd's current situation. You're not in a position to bargain against me."

Sheena actually smiled, "You're in no position to threaten Lloyd's life. You forget that he already beat you; you can't overpower him. Besides, he's stuck in Cruxis so you'd have to get past Yggdrasil first." She felt proud that she was able to outthink Yuan.

"You forget the reason why Lloyd and I fought each other." He answered calmly, "Lloyd was supposed to kill me. Remember what it means if I am to be discovered. As you know, Yggdrasil does not tolerate betrayal."

Sheena's eyes widened, "Y-You..." she was so angry, so scared that she could not speak. There was one thing she could do to keep him safe...she drew her cards.

"You plan on killing me?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter, "Don't misjudge me, I know you could do so easily. But before you strike, answer me this; do you even know what you'd do without my guidance? How do you challenge Yggdrasil's right of the Eternal Sword? Where would you even start to look?" Sheena could only growl in response; he was right. They need his help in order to stand a chance at defeating Yggdrasil. They needed the Eternal Sword out of the way. She put her cards away and turned away from him. "As I said; you may now leave." He bore his smug smile, "I'll let you continue to find a method of curing the Chosen."

Sheena growled again, 'He'll let us?' she knew that she couldn't argue; she was essentially his pawn in this fight now. She would not risk Lloyd's safety. She turned and began walking away. She had to get away from this base; away from Yuan. "Don't even think of getting in our way. Don't you dare stop us from healing Colette; we won't need your help in that."

She didn't stop when speaking, as the others followed behind her.

Yuan smirked as he watched the group leave, not even trying to stop them, "We'll see how long it takes for you to need my help again." He walked over to his desk, and opened one of his drawers, "Not just anyone can get their hands on a pure fragment of mana." He didn't need another reason to be able to control them, but he had been alive for too long. He knew that in this game, there was no such thing as having too many trump cards.

0000000

"Mithos." Started Kratos, as he walked towards the Grand Seraphim...his student. He was sitting on his throne, in a vast void of open space. He had created this as a place for him to be alone, a place where he could watch the trivial lives of the beings he dubbed inferior to himself. It was a place where he sat on his own to think and plan.

"Ah, Kratos." He replied, an almost jeering note in this voice, "By your lack of formalities I assume you are here to lecture me." He didn't look up, but instead focused on the ring he held between his fingers. He had attached a small chain to it, but had not washed away the blood; he had fashioned it into a personal trophy he would wear at all times.

"I am here as your former teacher and your friend, Mithos." He put a slight emphasis in his name, clearly showing he was not going to treat him as his master in this conversation.

"I see," he began, "then maybe this form would be more appropriate." And in a flash of light he transformed into his child like form. "There," he said smiling, "is that better?"

"Do not mock me, Mithos." There was a slight twinge in his voice as he kept his face calm. "You should know the importance of keeping your word."

Mithos laughed, "So, it's about that is it?" he closed his eyes and turned his face away from him, as if bored of the very thought.

"What were you thinking when you went after Sheena?" he stared deeply into the side of the _young_ boy's head, "Why did you deliberately go after her when you promised my son..."

"Who said I went there for her?" he interrupted, still not looking at his former mentor. "I merely went there to claim Kvar's exsphere. It was her and Yuan who attacked me; Lloyd should be grateful that I spared her my full wrath. The real question..." his eyes snapped towards Kratos, a sinister glare lurking within them, "is why do you care?"

Kratos twitched slightly, "It is my son's wellbeing I care for." He answered, "If he were to think that you were after Sheena, he may attack you."

"Is that so..." he stared at him intently. He had noticed how Kratos had begun referring to her by her name. "Well you need not worry about that too much." He smiled again, "Your son will not be able to fight me even if he were to challenge me." Kratos eyes widened in shock and confusion, "Let's just say you made me think of this possibility, and I made certain arrangements so Lloyd cannot fight me."

"And what arrangements might they be?"

He laughed again, "I'm sure you'll see in time. I believe he may think the same as you do in that I deliberately went after the summoner. I doubt he'd let this go without challenge."

Kratos forced himself to remain calm, "What will you do with him if he does try to challenge you?"

"Well, normally the cost of any insubordination is death." He was eyeing Kratos carefully again, looking for any kind of reaction. Kratos was careful to keep calm, though it took a lot to keep his hand away from the hilt of his blade. "However, I believe your son will still be of use. It is his choice whether he will do it on his own will or mine."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"As I said, you will most likely soon see." He turned back into his adult form. "Now if you are done lecturing me I expect you have more important tasks to attend to."

Knowing this was a sign to not press him further, he bowed slightly, "As you wish, My Lord." He turned and began to leave.

"Kratos, no matter what happens you will not interfere."

"I understand."

0000000

Sheena awoke, not with a start, but with relief. She had her third nightmare that night, but she was thankful. She never thought she would be thankful for this, but it was a bad memory she had, and not...not a vision of what she feared. She slowly sat up and looked out the window, it was early morning, and the sky was still brightening for the day. She stared intently, not at anything but the light blue that was the sky; it had stopped snowing. "Corrine, I'm sorry." She looked to her most recent dream, hating the last thing she said to the small spirit, _"You're too weak." _She fought the tears that were forming in her eyes, as she thought of his sacrifice for her. "I wish you were here now." She always relied on him when she needed to talk before. Since then she relied on Lloyd...and now...now she was alone. Colette and the others, they couldn't offer what she really needed, no matter how they tried. She looked over to the next bed to see Colette still peacefully asleep; she did try and she did make her feel better. Maybe she could rely on them.

She brought her legs around the side of the bed, and slowly stood up. She walked over to Colette's bed and looked down at her, and instantly wished she hadn't. A flash in her mind and she saw Lloyd's hand around her throat. She gasped and brought her hand to cover her eyes, as if to block what her mind was showing her. Colette was fine; what she saw last night was a dream. Everyone was fine; no matter what Yggdrasil threatened, Lloyd would not attack his friends let alone...let alone... The images of her friends lying lifeless on the floor flashed through her mind and she took a step back to force her mind clear. "No!" she cried. She had to be strong, she promised Lloyd she would keep everyone together, and she could not do that if she was in this state. She took a deep breath, and the harsh images in her mind faded.

"Sheena?" came the groggy voice of Colette, "Are you okay? Another nightmare?" she looked towards the ninja, a hand rubbing her eye as she slowly adjusted to the light.

"No," she half lied, "I'm okay Colette. Good morning."

"Morning." She yawn stretching her arms up into the air. Sheena noted that as her arms raised, her sleeves fell down, and she could clearly see the crystal engulfing this side of her arm. Colette saw the concerned look on her face and pulled her sleeve embarrassed. "Have we...made plans yet?" She deliberately avoided the subject, still keeping her innocent smile on her face.

"I've not seen the others yet." She replied, "Why don't you give yourself time to get up and I'll check with them, okay?"

"Okay." And with that Sheena left the room.

She closed the door behind her, and sighed. 'Colette is so strong.' She thought, 'She keeps that smile no matter what is happening to her. Look at me,' she looked at her hand, 'I'm still a wreck.' she sighed and began walking back downstairs.

"Ah, good morning Sheena." Came Regal's voice as she reached the bottom step. He was standing in the doorway to the inn's kitchen, obviously looking out to see who had come down.

"Oh, morning Regal." She answered, her eyes widened as she saw who else was in the room. Raine was sat on the same chair as the previous night, reading the same book. Not wanting to make a scene, she tried greeting her in a similar fashion, but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She couldn't say anything to her, not after what she learned last night. She gave her a brief nod.

"Well," started Raine, standing up and putting her book down, "I'll go get ready for the day. We have a difficult task ahead." And she walked straight passed her without a single word. It appeared that she was unable to say a word to her either.

She heard Regal sigh, "So that's what was bothering her," he gave her a knowing look, "I assume you two had a talk last night?" Sheena was surprised, but then realised neither of them were exactly subtle just now. She nodded, "Do not judge her so harshly, she did what she felt best." Sheena's eyes widened in shock, "She has been looking into the possibility of an informant ever since Yuan showed just how much he knew about our plans, and made her judgement based on the facts she had. Unfortunately, in her eyes this lead to you, and she believed your kidnapping was a trap in more ways than just you being bait. Raine is usually one to consider all facts being making a decision, realising she was wrong hit her hard and she feels that the responsibility of both yours and Lloyd's current situation relies solely with her." Sheena couldn't find an answer for this, and settled for staring at him in continued shock, "From your position, you may find it hard to forgive her right now; that I accept. What I'm asking you right now is to simply understand."

Sheena lowered her head; she wasn't sure what to think. She was still furious about what Raine did, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried over the possibility of a traitor in their group. "I'll...try."

Regal smiled, "That's all I ask." He turned back into the kitchen, "I am about to prepare breakfast in time for the others to wake if you would like to help?"

"Huh, yeah sure." And she followed him into the kitchen.

Breakfast was an awkwardly silent affair, as no one really knew what to say. It was their first morning with Sheena since her abduction, and no one had the nerve to break the silence. This was yet another reason why they all missed Lloyd; he was always good at breaking silences, even if it was in the most inappropriate way.

"So Regal," started Zelos, obviously trying to rid the group of its silence, "Great food as usual!"

"Thank you, Zelos." He replied modestly, "Though Sheena helped prepare this so credit rests with her as well." He gestured towards Sheena with his hand.

"Well, my voluptuous hunny has more skills then I thought!" he was obviously trying to get a rise out of her; trying to get her to act like she used to.

"Thanks." Was all she could muster, and she gave a short nod. The awkward silence returned.

Zelos gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay, fine. I was trying to keep this till later but this silence is driving me crazy!" He looked to everyone around the table, "What are our next moves?"

Raine was the first to answer, "There are three main materials we need to obtain in order to create the Rune Crest. This should be able to hold back Colette's toxicosis and eventually cure it completely."

"So three materials, does that mean we should split up into three groups and look for one each?" asked Genis.

"Is it such a good idea to split up?" argued Colette, "Remember Yggdrasil came after us the last time and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"I don't think we should split up." Added Raine, "Unfortunately, from my understanding these materials are very rare, and I don't know where we should start looking. It is pointless for us to roam around aimlessly, let alone in two or three groups."

"But once we learn of these objects locations, surely we could then split up." Presea suggested, "The time it would take to find these materials would reduce significantly."

"But our strength would be significantly less as well." Stated Regal, "If we were to be ambushed by Cruxis or otherwise, we would be at a disadvantage."

"We are not splitting up." Came Sheena's defiant voice. "We are strongest as a whole, so we should stick together despite the time it would take." Everyone looked at her; she was speaking like she was to Yuan the day before. They knew they would not be able to argue against her. "I won't give Cruxis any advantage to get the jump on us."

Regal smiled, "In which case, we should start looking for the materials." He looked over to Raine, "What were these materials?"

Raine fumbled for her notes she had taken from the book in Meltokio's library. "We require Zircon, a Mana Leaf Herb, and a Mana Fragment." She sighed, "Whilst the first two are rare as it is I must admit I have never heard of obtaining pure mana in a solid state."

"My company has handled the distribution of Zircon for some time." Said Regal, "It is simple enough to go through previous records to find the last dispatch."

"We've heard about the Mana Leaf Herb in Mizuho." Added Sheena, "Apparently this herb grows in a place only the elves know." She sighed, "This means going to the hidden elf village; Heimdall. Unfortunately our research squad was unable to persuade them to give them a location when they investigated. They are very secretive."

"But at least Hwe know where to look for it now." Genis stated, almost comforting. "So what about the Mana Fragment?"

No-one answered but Colette and Zelos looked at each other, both with worried expressions of understanding. "We've heard about it." She said shyly.

"Well, more like we've read references about it." Added Zelos.

"Huh? Where did you read this?" asked Genis, surprised. "Even Raine hasn't read about it."

"It's part of the scriptures we had to read as Chosen." Explained Colette, "They state that when the Tower of Salvation was first created by Martel, pure fragments of mana rained from the sky."

"So that means Cruxis." Said Raine, as everyone looked towards Sheena. They all knew who their closest source of knowledge regarding Cruxis, and maybe their best chance of obtaining this fragment...Yuan.

"What do want to do about it?" Zelos asked.

"Raine," started Sheena, looking directly at her. There was no hesitation in her eyes or in her voice; right now, she didn't care about her anger of the half-elf, she just wanted to ensure Colette was safe. "Whenever you get the chance, can you research the Mana Fragment? Find out what you can; if it can be made, or found without going to Cruxis."

Raine returned her gaze, and she too did not hesitate in responding, "Of course. I shall do what I can."

Sheena nodded, and then looked to each of the Chosen in turn, "Can you guys help with any translation?"

"Sure." Zelos flashed a confident smile, as Colette nodded.

"I won't lie to any of you," she started, looking the group as a whole, "I don't want to ask for Yuan's help. I won't give him the satisfaction." She hissed the last part. "However, I won't let my feelings get in the way. If we need to, I will."

"Sheena." Raine replied, "I'll do my best to find another way." The look she gave her was of understanding. She did not want to resort to Yuan either; he would ask too much of them.

"Thank you."

"So which one do we start with?" asked Genis, "I'm guessing we leave the Mana Fragment to last."

"If the elves are as stubborn as we believe," reasoned Presea, "then we should start with Zircon as Regal's influence should make it the easiest to obtain."

"To Altamira then?" Stated Regal, as the group all nodded in agreement, "Then let's gather our supplies and head on out."

0000000

Lloyd was concentrating as hard as he could; he was forming a sword out of light energy. He had come up with an attack that would be based around this. If he could create one, then he could create two, and then he could create several. As the sword was forming its shape, the edges began to distort themselves, 'Come on!' he thought desperately, 'Don't lose control now.' But it was no use as the sword dispersed violently. Lloyd raised his arms to block the energy that rushed towards him, "Damn it!" he cursed, but then smiled, "I'm getting closer though." Soon his Sword Storm would be born. He had already developed his Demon's Barrage and Demonic Assault techniques, but he needed something close range. If he was successful, this move could be used close to midrange and included the teachings he received from Kratos. He also had an idea for a move that was solely for close range, but he would move onto that after Sword Storm was finished. He began focusing again as light began to grow in front of him, slowly forming the shape of a sword.

"Lloyd." Came a voice, completely destroying his concentration as the sword disappeared.

He turned around to face the person who interrupted his training, "Kratos?" sure enough his angelic father was slowly walking towards him, "I hope you're not spying on me." He joked, but upon seeing the severe look of seriousness on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Lloyd." He began, "Whatever happens, don't rise to Yggdrasil." Lloyd looked on in surprise. "Do what he asks. Do not challenge him until we are ready."

"What do you..."

"Just do it." He interrupted. What shocked Lloyd further was the stress that was hinted in his calm voice. Something had obviously happened that had made Kratos so worried that it showed in his voice.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Good, now keep training." He regained the little composure he had lost, "I have things to do to accelerate our plans." And with that he was gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

"Kratos?"

"Lloyd." Came another voice.

"What is it, Pronyma?" he asked irritably. He was too concerned over Kratos' actions and too anxious to return to his training to deal with this woman's attitude.

"Lord Yggdrasil requires your presence." She explained, she wore a disturbing smile on her face which he did not like. "I believe he has an important assignment for you."

"Fine." He replied, closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with his lord. A flash behind him indicated Pronyma had teleported right behind him. "You summoned me, My Lord?" he was trying to keep his temper in check. In honesty he was still angry that he had confronted his friends the way he did without even explaining himself. He clenched his fists tightly when he saw the makeshift necklace he now wore. The still bloodstained ring that belonged to Yuan was now a trophy. He had covered it in Yuan's blood before he returned from his last assignment to make it look as if he forced it from him. Kratos' previous words still haunted him however, so he kept his silence.

"I have a new task for you, young Irving." Yggdrasil began, "I believe you are best suited for the job."

"What is your command?" he asked.

"I have discovered that one of the laws I placed on these worlds when I split them in two has been broken completely." He started to explain very slowly, taunting him, "I graciously let this go as I was so near my goal and I deemed the threat to be too small to make any difference. Now I see that was a mistake and the perpetrators should be dealt with." He paused, allowing Lloyd's mind to wander the possibilities of what he was about to order. "Summoning is against my law and anyone born to be a summoner, or those who hide one are to be sentenced to death."

Lloyd's eyes widened in horror, "You..."

"As per our deal I shall choose to forgive your precious summoner. Mizuho, however is not so lucky, and for hiding one from me they must be destroyed." He paused, enjoying the look of fear and uncertainty in Lloyd's eyes, "You shall be the one to do so."

Lloyd gasped in horror once again, "Destroy Mizuho?" he almost whimpered. He couldn't do that. Those people were innocent, despite what he said. But this was Sheena's wellbeing at stake, and he could not risk that.

"_Please...don't do anything..."_

Sheena would never forgive him if he did this, even if it was to keep her safe. Kratos; words echoed in his mind again. He knew something would happen if he were to refuse this task.

"_...If he tells you to do anything you feel isn't right..."_

"So Lloyd" Asked Yggdrasil calmly, "Will you do what I ask?"

"_...For me; don't do it..."_

"No."

"What was that?" Yggdrasil smiled, expecting this response.

"I will not!" he yelled defiantly. "You're sick for creating this pathetic rule of summoners."

"So I guess you know longer care for your own summoner?" he asked cruelly, "I guess you won't mind if I go ahead and dispose of her now?"

"You won't touch her!" he drew his swords and charged. Yggdrasil smiled.

0000000

'I'm doing it, Lloyd.' Thought Sheena, as the remaining members of the World Regeneration group were heading to Altamira. It was a clear day as they flew through the sky, and Sheena was thankful she had time to think by herself, 'I'm keeping everyone together.' She looked towards the others, each on their individual Rheaird. "I won't let us fall apart."

_"You have five more minutes together...use them well."_

_Both Sheena and Lloyd watched in slight shock as Yuan left them alone. He actually had a soft spot to give them time alone. That ring must have been for someone dear to him. They both looked at each other; they were still so close. "Sheena." Lloyd began, "I want you to do something for me." She looked into his eyes and saw a concerned look within them. "I know I'm asking a lot considering what you were put through, but I want you to keep everyone together."_

"_Huh?" what did he mean?_

"_With everything that's happening, with what people have done...I'm worried that the others may fall apart because of it." She gasped in slight shock, "I don't want that to happen, they're...we're stronger as a group than when we split up, whether physically or in terms of our relationship." He blushed slightly at this word._

"_Lloyd, I promise." she saw his blush and grew a shade of red on her own face. She could not say how much she wanted to close the remaining distance between them, but still she felt somewhat unworthy to do so. She still felt responsible for what was happening to Lloyd. "Lloyd, I want...no, I need you to do something for me too." She looked away, eyes slightly welling with tears. "Please...don't do anything you'll regret. If he tells you to do anything you feel isn't right. Even if he threatens my life if you refuse." She looked back into his eyes with sheer defiance in her own eyes, "For me; don't do it."_

"_Sheena..."_

"_Please. Promise me."_

"_I don't want to lose you." He gripped her hands tighter, not wanting to let her go._

"_You won't lose me." She gave a warm yet sad smile, "I don't want you doing things that are against your ideals just for me. Besides, I beat him before; with everyone's help we can stop him if he comes after us."_

_Lloyd stared deep into her eyes, she meant this. She wouldn't accept any other answer from him. "Okay."_

"_Lloyd..." she couldn't help herself, she moved closer to Lloyd, bringing their bodies together._

"_Sheena." He brought his face closer to hers._

_The sound of running footsteps interrupted them, "Lloyd? Sheena! You guys are okay!"_

Sheena brought a hand to her lips; she was so close to what she had desired for so long. If only they had a few more seconds before the others had shown up.

"We're here!" came Zelos' voice loudly, shaking her away from her thoughts. Sure enough, they had reached the small island that Altamira resided. Knowing they could not land within the resort itself, they aimed for an open area just outside. No sooner had they landed, that a group of bandits instantly came to charge them from the nearest forest, in their attempt at an ambush. This was not a surprise to their group however; the Rheairds had always attracted attention wherever they went as they weren't too inconspicuous when it came to travelling. They had been 'ambushed' several times before, so this wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Those are some fancy tools you have there." Said the only bandit with any decent armour on; this was obviously their leader. "I'd suggest if you don't want to get hurt that you hand them and any other valuables over to us." There were five of them in total, the leader who had a large broadsword, a witch, an archer and two other swordsmen. Despite the leader's impressive armour, the others were only clothed in basic leather outfits; hardly sufficient to block attacks.

"Please stay out of our way." Said Sheena, before anyone else could answer, as she jumped off her Rheaird, and putting it back within her wing pack. "We don't have time to deal with you."

This took the bandit's leader by surprise, not expecting such a demeaning response. "You've got some nerve, girlie." He growled, "I'm giving you a chance to walk away with your lives and I suggest you..." he wasn't given the chance to finish. Sheena had thrown a card at him, which connected with his chest plate. The impact sent him flying back to the forest they jumped out from, colliding with a tree. He slowly slid to the ground, releasing his sword as he lost consciousness.

"Boss!" cried one of the swordsmen as he charged towards the ninja who incapacitated his leader, swinging his sword widely. Without any effort, she dodged the blade and with a single punch to the side of his face he was knocked out cold too. Not giving the others a chance to act she threw two more cards, one slicing through the archers bow, the other wrapping around the witches staff before exploding, shattering the weapon and forcing the witch to the ground. A mere glare was enough to make the last swordsman drop his sword and back away. He rushed to his fallen comrade, and literally dragged him away from the warrior as the archer supported the witch by the shoulder as they retreated towards the forest.

"Wow...Sheena." started Genis. The group were amazed at how the ninja had defeated the bandits so effortlessly, without causing any of them serious harm. "That was amazing!"

"And terrifying!" added Zelos, a slight note of fear in his voice, as he remembered how easily she seem to get angry with him. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

They watched as Sheena turned around to face them, a satisfied smile on her face. As soon as she saw them however, she was back in her stance, a furious glare etched on her face. She flicked her wrist, ready to launch another card. Expecting to see an enemy sneaking up on them from behind, they all turned around, readying their weapons to see...nothing. There was no-one there. They looking back at Sheena, whose eyes were widened in shock, the card she was about to throw, grasped tightly in her hand. By its crumpled look, she had grabbed it at the last minute. "Sheena?" asked Colette, "Are you okay?"

"Colette." She gasped, before quickly regaining her composure. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone behind you but it was nothing." Everyone still noticed the worried look in her eyes. "Come on! Let's go!" and without letting the others ask any other questions, she headed towards Altamira.

0000000

Kratos was staring at Anna's grave, thinking of all the things that happened. He was waiting for Dirk to return to his home so he could see how well he was doing. The lack of materials meant it was important for Dirk to create the Ring of the Pact first go, so he had planned on practicing the technique with materials of a similar nature. Right now he was not home, obviously out collecting materials. He saw no point walking aimlessly in search for him, and decided to wait for him. "Anna, I'm sorry I failed to keep him safe. He should never have been forced in to joining Cruxis."

"You are so predictable, Kratos." Came a voice behind him, "Even after 4000 years."

"Yuan?" Kratos almost gasped. "What are you doing here? You are putting everything at risk."

"Ah," he began, slowly walking towards him, "so you guessed Lloyd had not killed me. Or was Lloyd unable to keep it hidden from you?"

"Don't change the subject, Yuan. You are putting Lloyd at risk revealing yourself like this!" Yuan could not help to notice the temper rising in his voice.

"You are getting sloppy and reckless Kratos. Remember it is not just Lloyd's fate but mine and our whole plan that is at risk if I was discovered. Do you really think I'd let Mithos find me?" Kratos didn't respond as he stared at his old friend, trying to keep his face clear. "Tell me," he began, realising Kratos was not going to speak, "How is the preparations going for the Ring of the Pact?"

Kratos gasped, "How did you?"

"I already told you, you are getting sloppy and reckless. You are lucky Mithos pays little attention to the minor details of the world, otherwise he would piece together your frequent trips to Lloyd's father, or to Heimdall with the recent theft of mere wood by a mysterious stranger from the King's palace. He did destroy that forest for a reason besides luring your son's group."

"What do you want, Yuan?" he knew that Yuan must be after something.

"Like I asked," he replied smugly, "how are the preparations going for the Ring of the Pact?"

"I have gathered most of the necessary materials and enlisted Dirk to forge it. The only material I'm missing is..."

"Aionis." Interrupted Yuan, and Kratos nodded, "That was always going to be the hardest. Mithos wouldn't give it to anyone, not even you." Kratos gave no response, knowing this was true, "Thankfully, I have this all taken care of."

"What do you have planned?"

Yuan laughed, "Come now, my old friend. You know me better than that. When do I show my hand before it's time?"

"Damn it, Yuan!" Kratos growled, "This is the fate of my son and his friends! This is my own fate. I need to know when it's time."

Yuan stared at him closely, "If it's your son's fate you are worried about, then I'd suggest you pay attention to Mithos' final card in controlling him."

"Do you know what he has planned?" Yuan seemed to have a habit of finding out things he shouldn't. Did he know what Mithos had done in order to secure Lloyd's loyalty?

"All I know is that he has confidence in it; he knows he'll be able to control Lloyd." Yuan placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "But that's not what I mean. Mithos is sure to prove to Lloyd he is in control. He'll no doubt push Lloyd into challenging him."

"I've told him to keep his cool. He shouldn't lose his temper."

"Have you truly become that naive?" he asked, obviously irritated, "You know what Mithos has become, the lengths he stoops to. I guarantee you that Mithos will make Lloyd challenge him. He'll order him to do something he knows he'll refuse, then all he needs to do is threaten Sheena."

Kratos gasped in shock. How did he overlook this? "Lloyd!" he vanished in a flash of light.

"You need to be careful, Kratos." Yuan started, although it was too late for this warning, "Your feelings for your son are clouding your judgement. If you aren't careful, Lloyd won't need to be the one to break Origin's seal.

0000000

"Let's see." Said George, Regal's assistant, as he looked through the files on the shelves in front of him. The group had met with him and, thanks to Regal, had convinced him to let them see the recent dispatch of Zircon. "Ah, here we go." He handed a sheet of paper over to Regal.

"Thank you, George." He replied, reaching for the information, "I assure you it is greatly appreciated." Before he could get a proper hold on it, there was a bang, and large cloud of smoke filled the room, "NO!" cried Regal. As soon as the smoke cleared, they saw that the sheet of paper had vanished.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Genis, looking around, "Where did that smoke come from?"

"Sheena?" asked Colette, worriedly. Sheena had walked to the window that was now wide open. On the floor beneath the window, a kunai had been forced into the wood boards, with a small piece of paper attached to it.

"Kuchinawa." She said, pulling the kunai free, "He took it. He's challenging me."

"Oh great, that guy!" exclaimed Zelos, "How do you know it was him?"

She raised the knife to show the paper attached to it. There was a red snake coiling into itself. "I'm sorry, Sheena." Said Regal sadly, "I should have reacted faster. I should have grabbed the information." George too looked very apologetic.

"It's not your fault," she answered, "by the look of it he was following us for a while, and planning his move." A mixture of emotions ran through her, she was angry that Kuchinawa had interfered with their plans, she felt regret for being the reason he did so. She didn't have the time to fight him, nor did she want to. She knew she would have to deal with him eventually, but she didn't know how; part of her still wanted to let him kill her as punishment for what happened to Mizuho...but she couldn't die...not yet.

"So where is he?" asked Presea.

"He'll be outside Altamira." She answered, "He'll want the space to fight." She turned to the lifts, obviously making her way back outside to city.

"I guess we going there then." Sighed Zelos, as he followed suit. Before the door opened however, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sheena. You know Lloyd will never forgive you if try sacrificing yourself again." He wasn't asking her.

Everyone was shocked at his sudden seriousness, but Sheena did not seem to care as she replied, "I know."

* * *

Done! Changed the Kuchinawa scene slightly but I thought it might work better. Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll update when I can.


End file.
